KYUMIN FANFICTION (YAOI) THE FLOWERS - Carnation Flower
by 137WineCaffe
Summary: "Bungalah yang selalu mewakili perasaan kita terhadap seseorang yang kita kasihi dan membuatnya sangat berarti dalam hidup. So, just say it with flowers.."
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : _THE FLOWERS "carnation flower (Bunga Anyelir)_

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Main Pairing : KyuMin

Slight : HaeHyuk, YeWook.

Other cast : HanChul,KangTeuk (yang lain sedang di casting nanti nyusul ^^)

Warning : YAOI,BL,typos,efek samping baca pusing,jalan tidak seimbang dan sebagainya.

A/N : ff kedua yang dibuat dalam bentuk note dan chapter , walau udah sering tapi masih tetep butuh bimbingan. Disini ceritanya agak pasaran, hanya menambahkan pengetahuan tentang bunga yang aku baca di website. Yang mau baca sok, yang gak mau...baca aja yah *pllakk

Walaupun jelek ini FF asli milik saya NO BASHING

Summary : "Bungalah yang selalu mewakili perasaan kita terhadap seseorang yang kita kasihi dan membuatnya sangat berarti dalam hidup. So, just say it with flowers.."

Gomawo ...happy read ^^

Morning-

"Umma! Huwwa! Telaat!"

selalu seperti ini, namja manis yang rupanya seperti pangeran tapi imutnya mengalahkan sang author *pllak . hah, baiklah lebih baik kita sebut saja dia Lee Sungmin. Umurnya sudah tidak di katakan anak- anak lagi, tapi...ya reader tau sendiri lah bagaimana kelakuannya.

"Sarapan dulu min!" teriak orang yang disebut umma oleh sungmin tersebut. Leeteuk, walaupun dia sering terlihat jengkel terhadap anak sulungnya yang satu ini, tapi senyum malaikat tak pernah terlepas dari garis bibirnya.

"Tidak mau umma Aku sudah telat, Aish...appa kenapa tak turun-turun dari tadi! Umma, apakah appa tidur dikamar mandi?" dumel sungmin sambil mengikat tali sepatunya asal.

"Hushh! Kau ini.. appa sebentar lagi turun,sarapan lah dulu kau kan diantar appa,tenang saja tak usah terburu-buru begitu. Seosangnim bisa mengerti kau selalu telat." Leeteuk umma berbicara sambil membuka apron nya.

"Ayolah..min." tambah leeteuk umma.

Dengan sedikit kesal dan sedikit menghentakan kakinya sambil mempout kan bibirnya, sungmin menghampiri meja makan. Leeteuk umma sedikit tersenyum dengan sifat kekanak-kanakan anaknya, selalu seperti ini. Keluarga yang tampak sepi jika sungmin tidak berteriak-teriak atau menjaili seisi rumah.

"Uwwa awwa kemana lawa sewali..." (umma,appa kemana lama sekali) sambil sedikit menyemburkan sarapan tersebut.

"Telan dulu makanan mu ming.." seseorang dengan wajah bijaksana dan berpenampilan layaknya appa, segera menuruni tangga sambil terlihat mengancingkan kemejanya.

"Awwa lawa sewali..kawwa werangkat" (appa lama sekali,kajja berangkat). Berbicara saat mulutnya masih dipenuhi oleh roti-roti.

"Hah..ayo." setelah minum kopi hangat, kangin appa..bisa kita sebut,langsung berangkat menggunakan mobil bersama min. Memang keseharian mereka seperti ini,jika kangin appa berada dirumah dan hanya tugas di kota-kota dekat.

"Belajar yang baik,Ming!" leeteuk umma sedikit berteriak sambil tersenyum, senyum ketika berangkat,dan senyum kembali ketika pulang. Itulah harapan keseharian leeteuk umma kepada anaknya.

skip time,in the car

"Nanti donghae yang akan mengantar mu pulang, appa ada tugas yang harus diselesaikan. Suruh donghae menemanimu sampai kau puas ne?" kangin appa berbicara,sambil sesekali melirik ming dalam kemudi stir nya.

"Ehm...Donghae? Apa tidak merepotkan,selalu dengan dia? Mungkin donghae punya kesibukan lain, aku tak enak." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kesibukkannya tak lain yaitu menjagamu min, dia sudah janji seperti itu kan? Lagi pula appa tak meminta apapun darinya,hanya mengantarmu pulang dan menemanimu saja."

*(Hehe,udah bilang belum yah kalo donghae oppa itu sebenernya anak angkat dari kangin appa dan leeteuk umma? Belum yah? Hehe *pllak)

Author pov.

Donghae adalah anak dari saudara kangin appa, saudara kangin appa tersebut menitipkan donghae kepada kangin,karena yah...bisa dikatakan orang tua donghae terlalu sibuk di tempat tugas entah di mana. Ah, lupakan orang tua donghae,kembali ke donghae. Donghae memang tinggal bersama kangin dan leeteuk, tapi terkadang dia kembali kerumah nya sendiri. Hasil jerih payahnya selama ini bekerja membantu kangin appa. Meskipun menumpang,dia tak mau di cap sebagai orang yang memanfaatkan kekayaan keluarga lee.

Author pov end.

skip time in the school

Sungmin pov.

Seperti biasa, aku telat. Hehe, tapi tak apa...kan ada appa, TOP appa!

Hehe,apa kah aku sudah bilang kalau umurku lebih tua dari donghae dan teman sekelasku? Ya, mungkin appa telat memasukkan ku sekolah. Atau ada alasan lain, entahlah...aku tak pernah menanyakan,toh..se tua apapun diriku,see? Im so cute!

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju koridor kelasku, banyak mata memandang. Entahlah, sedari aku masuk sekolahan ini mereka sudah seperti itu. Aku tak mempermasalahkan,yah mungkin dia ingin melihat pemandangan indah...seperti aku.

Untuk hari ini tak ada Shin seosangnim,karena aku sangat malas bertemu dengannya. Kenapa aku tahu seosangnim tak ada padahal aku belum masuk kelas? Hehe, dari jarak 100 meter pun semua orang tahu, kelas yang berteriak seperti sedang perang itu adalah kelasku.

" Hei Sungmin hyung!" seseorang memanggilku,siapa lagi kalo bukan ryeowook. Atau lebih mudah kupanggil wookie saja. Dia sekelas denganku, emm..sama imutnya denganku,tapi kembali lagi. Masih imutan

"Ne?" aku membalik badan ku. Aku melihat wookie berlarian seperti anak TK mendapat undian berhadiah.

"Hehe...aku mau cerita hyung, sini..sini.." wookie menuntunku duduk dibangkunya,yah biasa aku mendengarkan dia mendongeng tentang orang yang dikaguminya, walaupun sebenarnya aku tak tertarik sama sekali. Yah mau bagaimana lagi,dia temanku. Jika aku kejam , aku suruh dia bercerita dipojokkan kelas saja..hehe mian wookie...

"Min hyung, aku bertemu dia lagi.."

Tuh kan? Apa kataku? Harusnya aku dapat piring cantik.

"Bertemu? Ngobrol kah?" aku berbicara sambil mengeluarkan buku ku.

"Tidak."

Tuh kan?apa kata hati ku benar lagi,jika anda melihat mukanya sekarang..sangat polos.

"Lalu apa yang kau ingin ceritakan?hanya bertemu saja? Itukan sudah sering,bahkan setiap hari kau seperti itu." Sekarang aku mengeluarkan i-pod ku.

"Hehe...ya tidak, aku menyenggol badan nya sedikit." Lihatlah...ckckck wajahnya seperti orang kasmaran. Aigoo...

"Aku hanya mengingatkan wookie, aku takut si Big head itu tak sama seperti dirimu..dia orang normal,anak dari kelas jenius, aku saja malas berurusan dengan kelas IPA1. Apalagi kau ingin mendekatinya." Aku mencoba menjelaskan pada wookie yang notabene adalah sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Walaupun sekali lagi, keimutanku tak ada tandingannya...*iya aja dah bang...

"Ne..aku tahu itu hyung.." wookie terlihat menunduk,sedikit merasa bersalah aku berbicara seperti itu.

"Bicaralah dengannya, coba kau menanyakan soal-soal yang kau tak mengerti kepadanya. Yah..mungkin kau bisa lebih dekat dengannya." Aku mencoba memberi ide cemerlangku untuk merubah waja masamnya kini.

"Shireo.."

"Wae? Bukannya kau bilang menyukainya?" hah..benar-benar aneh anak ini,maunya apa sih?

"Yak! Aku bukan menyukainya hyung,tapi mengaguminya!"

Lihatlah,wajahnya merah sekarang..

"Hah...itu sama saja." Aku menyenderkan kepalaku di kursi.

"Itu beda hyung! Pokoknya beda!"

Ck..lihatlah,dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku?! Tadi dia yang menyuruhku mendengarkan dongengnya. Sekarang,aku dicampakkan...aigoo, changkaman..tadi wookie kemana? Yak aish! aku kan belum mengerjakan tugas!

Sungmin pov end.

Normal pov.

Sungmin berinisiatif untuk mencari wookie, dengan banyak mata memandang. Ah hello? Lihatlah, namja imut ini memang terkesan manly,tapi...all about this man is PINK!

skip time. Perpustakaan

"Wookie!" sungmin berteriak keseluruh perpus mencari sang pencerah pada tugasnya kelak.. *apaan coba?

"Bisakah kau tak berisik?"

Suara yang entah dari mana datangnya, suara bernada husky yang mengejutkan si tersangka sungmin.

"Ah..mian mian.." sungmin coba membungkuk meminta maaf. Yah, sungmin sadari,jika suaranya memang keras tadi, si tersangka sungmin sontak membungkuk dalam, meminta maaf kepada si penginterupsi(?) suara dan juga para penghuni perpustakaan yang sedari tadi melirik nya dengan tajam.

Sungmin pov.

Mencari wookie bukan hal yang sulit untukku, hehe dia kan kutu buku pasti ada diperpustakaan. Kalau tidak kemana lagi dia akan bersandar?

Suara ku memang agak berisik, ada yang menegurku tadi orang misterius...tapi suara husky nya, aku belum pernah dengar suara itu sebelumnya...siapa yah?

"Hemm.." dia menjawab setelah ku meminta maaf, eh..changkaman,kenapa dia terlihat seperti orang baru bangun tidur? Apa kah dia tidur di perpus? Ishh! Apa-apaan! Memangnya ini penginapan apa! Aku sedikit melihat kebawah, CHO KYUHYUN...terlihat di name tag nya,

"Nuguseo?" aku mencoba meyakinkan,bertanya. Tapi dia tiba-tiba...

SREETT...

Dia langsung berbalik dan menatapku lama.

"W..wae wae?" aku gugup,baru kali ini ada seorang yang tak kukenal menatap ku selain donghae dengan begitu dalam ehm..menurutku.

"Tidak." Dia terus diam menatap ku

Lumayan lama si Cho Kyuhyun itu menatap ku dan tiba tiba dia berbalik dan mengambil buku yang ada di belakang nya lalu entah apa yang dia baca,terlihat serius sekali.

"Kau sedang baca apa?" aku mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tadi agak sedikit hening.

"Buku." Oke sepertinya dia bukan orang yang berbicara banyak.

"Ya aku tahu itu buku, buku jenis apa yang kau baca?" aku coba bersabar,mengenal orang baru tak segampang yang kau perkirakan.

"Hanya buku." Ok kesabaran ku mulai habis

"Ya! Apakah kau mempunyai program diet bicara? Irit sekali bicara."

"Tidak,hanya bibir ku. Dan kau,apakah kau mempunyai baterai yang bagus untuk bibir mu? Sepertinya kau mempergunakannya semaksimal mungkin." What? Maksudnya apa?! Sama saja dia mengataiku kalau aku ini cerewet. Baterai katanya! Aishh

"Kau..." aku menggeram,aku sudah berbaik hati mengajak nya berbicara,tapi ini yang kudapatkan.

"Aku apa?" dia tetap melihat buku yang dia baca walaupun mungkin dia sudah melihat asap terkepul dari kanan kiri telingaku.

.

.

"Hyung?" seseorang yang suaranya ku kenal menginterupsi kegiatan perang batin ku.

"Wae!" aku di puncak emosi.

"Ya hyung! Kau ini kenapa? Ini perpustakaan, liat mata mereka!" wookie yang tadi menyapaku melirik orang-orang penghuni (?) perpustakaan yang menatap ku tajam

"Ah..mian mian..mian" aku membungkukan tubuh ku berkali-kali bermaksud minta maaf.

"Sedang apa kau disini hyung? Bukannya kau anti untuk kesini?" mwoya! Apa-apaan dia ini membuka kartu ku di depan manusia menyebalkan ini! Tidak tahukah dia kalau aku sedang perang dingin dengan nya! Lihat dia manusia menyebalkan itu memberikan senyuman meremehkan,walaupun matanya masih pada buku itu aku yakin dia mendengarnya,terlihat dari senyuman mengejeknya itu.

"Pabbo namja.."

"MWO!" pabbo namja! Maksudnya aku! Aku?

"Isshh! Sungmin hyung...suaramu!" wookie menatap sekelilingnya risih

"Diam wookie,aku akan memberi perhitungan kepadanya! Pabbo namja? Nugu?! Naega!? Yak! Kau! Hey!" aku menyentuh (?) pundak nya dengan kasar

"Apalagi?" dia berbicara dengan santai tanpa menunjukan ekspresi yang berarti.

"Pabbo namja nuguya!? Naega?!" oke,aku merasa seperti aku berkarakter seperti preman di pasar tradisional,tapi aku tak begitu memperdulikannya.

"Hyung! Aku pergi!" aku masih tidak memperdulikan wookie.

"Pabbo namja? Oh,aku hanya membacanya di buku ini." Dia dengan seenaknya melayangkan buku itu santai dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Oke,aku kehabisan kata-kata,muka ku memerah menahan malu pastinya,berteriak seperti yeoja tadi,dan mata penghuni perustakaan yang masih setia tajam menatapku, hanya aku karena si manusia menyebalkan itu tidak terlihat,karena dia berada di pojok diantara buku-buku,otomatis di mata mereka akulah yang jadi tersangka utama atas kagaduhan ini.

Dia merapihkan kemejanya juga mengenakan tas nya,

"Baru sehari disini, seosangnim membosankan, teriakan yeoja di mana-mana,dan ujungnya kau. Ckckck"

"Pantas saja anak baru, ckck kelakuannya..." aku sedikit mencibir di hadapannya yang sudah berdiri sambil memegang buku yang dibacanya tadi.

"Eoh,memang anak baru. Dan kau? Anak lama,pantas saja kelakuanmu..ckckck" mwoya! Dia membalas kata-kata ku!

Mimpi apa aku semalam? Bertemu dengan namja diet bicara ini. Tuhan..Dia berjalan mendekatiku sekarang,entah apa yang di rencanakannya.

"Kau tak sopan! Tak punya sopan santun sama sekali! Aku ini sunbae mu! Kau anak baru di sin..m..mwo mwo!?" dia semakin mendekati ku berdiri disampingku,bibirnya mendekati telingaku.

Nafasnya terdengar di telinga ku, aku gugup.

.

.

.

"Hmm..CARNATION FLOWER.." dia berbisik sesuatu, entahlah yang aku tak mengerti. Tapi jujur,mendengar suaranya jantungku aneh, entah lah...tidak mungkin semacam penyakit tiba-tiba.

SREET..dia menyelipkan sesuatu, seperti kertas tebal dan langsung pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Ish, dasar namja aneh. Apa ini? Seperti pembatas buku?" aku melihat emm,pemberiannya mungkin. Terlihat seperti pembatas buku berbentuk bunga berwarna pink. Entahlah, aku bukan orang yang sering memperhatikan jenis bunga lagi pula aku juga bukan tukang bunga.

"Namja tidak jelas, seenaknya memberikan hal tak jelas ini kepadaku,emm tapi lumayan warna bunganya pink,aku menyukainya dari pada aku buang lebih baik aku gunakan juga sebagai pembatas buku." Yah..aku juga type yang tidak pernah menyia-nyiakan barang yang di berikan orang kepadaku terbuang sia-sia,walaupun barang yang di berikan oleh namja si diet bicara itu.

Sungmin POV end

Author POV

Ketika sungmin sibuk dengan pemikirannya. namja yang di sebut sungmin "si diet bicara" itu masih sesekali tersenyum sambil menatap buku dan membuka halaman buku tersebut dan keluar dari perpustakaan berjalan menuju kelasnya dan bergumam...

"Carnation Flower..."

To be Continue...

Thanks banget yang udah review dan kasih saran masukan yang baik banget buat Fanfiction yang udah aku publish sebelumnya, ini juga ff perdana berbentuk Chapter. Mungkin pasaran,tapi aku berusaha mungkin untuk jadi diriku sendiri yang notabene memang suka menulis. Sekali lagi thanks review nya. Untuk chap ini memang agak banyak Ming POV nya,mungkin chap selanjutnya baru Kyu POV nya akan di munculkan. Memang word nya agak sedikit tapi aku berusaha keras untuk buat cerita ini nyambung sama judulnya,mudah-mudahan bisa diterima dan dibaca. Dan untuk sebagian cast yang lain bakal di munculin satu-satu yap di chap depan.

Kalau gak keberatan reviewnya untuk fanfic the flower chap 1 ini yaw.. *cute eye #ditimpuk

Thanks,Gomawo...(^ ^v) 137WineCaffe

19 July 2014.


	2. Chapter 2

KYUMIN FANFICTION (YAOI) _THE FLOWERS – "daisy flower"_

Tittle : THE FLOWERS "daisy flower"

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Main Pairing : KyuMin

Slight : HaeHyuk, YeWook.

Other cast : HanChul,KangTeuk (yang lain sedang di casting nanti nyusul ^^)

Warning : YAOI,BL,typos,efek samping baca pusing,jalan tidak seimbang dan sebagainya.

A/N : ff kedua yang dibuat dalam bentuk note dan chapter , walau udah sering tapi masih tetep butuh bimbingan. Disini ceritanya agak pasaran, hanya menambahkan pengetahuan tentang bunga yang aku baca di website. Yang mau baca sok, yang gak mau...baca aja yah *pllakk

Walaupun jelek ini FF asli milik saya NO BASHING

Summary : "Bungalah yang selalu mewakili perasaan kita terhadap seseorang yang kita kasihi dan membuatnya sangat berarti dalam hidup. So, just say it with flowers.."

Gomawo ...happy read ^^

Author Pov

"Ishh! Sungmin hyung benar-benar! Kalau sudah marah-marah aku tak di anggap! Emosinya pun sudah seperti preman pasar! " sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal, ryeowook berada di koridor kelas sekarang.

"Jogiyo..." seseorang memanggil ryeowook dari belakang.

"Kalau saja dia bu.. ne?" ryeowook yang tengah mengumpat langsung berbalik mendengar ada seseorang di belakang yang memanggilnya. Suaranya tak asing bagi ryeowook.

"Hei, annyeong...kau Kim Ryewook benar?"

DEG.

"_Ommo...bagaimana ini,dia berbicara padaku.._" bisik ryeowook setelah mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Kau Kim Ryeowook,benar?" sekali lagi namja tersebut mengulang pertanyaannya.

"N..ne?" gugup ryeowook.

"Hahaha kau ini lucu sekali lihat wajahmu aku tak kuat untuk tidak tertawa mianhae. Hahaha" tawa renyah namja tersebut makin membuat ryeowook gugup tak berkutik.

"_Tuhan, mungkin aku berlebihan. Tapi demi semua boneka jerapah ku dan semua resep masak kan ku, itu adalah tawa paling indah yang pernah aku dengar, rasanya kesal ku kepada sungmin hyung tadi langsung hilang setelah aku mendengar tawanya.." _masih ryeowook berbisik di dalam hati.

"Baiklah, kau pasti tahu aku kan? Aku Yesung." namja yang sudah di ketahui identitas nya itu masih setia tersenyum kepada "namja kaku" di depannya.

"_Bahkan, percaya diri nya pun terlihat sangat keren..." _ryeowook masih sibuk dengan pergelutan hatinya,tak satupun dari sejengkal tubuhnya bergerak,hanya melihat terpaku pada objek di depannya.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, kau Kim Ryeowook benar kan? ayolah..apakah aku semenyeramkan itu? Hei.." yesung mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah ryeowook yang masih terpaku.

"An..anni.." hanya satu kata saja yang ryeowook bisa ucapkan untuk menyangkal bahwa yesung tidak menyeramkan.

"Lalu? Ah.. begini saja, tujuan ku memanggil mu untuk meminta nomor handphone Shin Seonsaengnim. Aku ingin ijin tidak masuk sekolah lusa karena ada urusan, aku dengar dari teman-teman kau dekat dengannya,jadi aku mencari mu ingin ke kelas IPA 3 tapi malah bertemu disini." Jelas yesung pada ryeowook yang masih setia seperti itu.

"A..aku.." ryeowook mencoba berbicara.

"Ya..?"

"Aku."

"Kauu?"

"A..ku tidak bisa bergerak." Ryeowook berbicara dengan nada pelan dengan mata yang masih tetap memandang yesung.

"Jinjja? Kau sakit? Aku antar ke UKS ayo.." raut khawatir sangat terlihat di wajah yesung, perlahan dia mendekati ryeowook.

"Ayo ryeowook – ssi.." Yesung memegang pundak ryeowook dengan halus.

SREET... Ryeowook menepis tangan yesung cepat.

.

.

.

"+8201068715736" ryeowook berbicara cepat.

"Mwo?" yesung yang terkejut dengan reaksi ryeowook heran.

"+8201068715736, nomor handphone Shin Seonsaengnim. Mianhae Yesung-ssi bel sekolah sudah berbunyi, aku harus masuk." Setelah itu, ryeowook langsung berjalan cepat kearah kelas.

"Eh, kenapa dengan anak itu? Mana aku ingat nomor handphone nya? Bukankah tadi bel istirahat? Dan bukankah itu jalan ke..."

SREET...Ryeowook berjalan cepat kearah yesung.

"Mianhae Yesung-ssi, aku salah jalan. Itu perpustakaan bukan kelas. Mianhae." setelah membungkukan badan pada yesung dia langsung pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengan jalan yang tadi.

"Bukan kah dia bilang tidak bisa bergerak tadi? Kenapa berjalan dengan kecepatan maksimal..? aissh..nomor handphone nya aku lupa! Kenapa dia bisa mengingat nomor seperti itu sih? Aku harus menemuinya lagi nanti." Setelah melihat ke anehan ryeowook dan berencana untuk menemui anak itu lagi akhirnya yesung berbalik pergi.

Tapi Ryeowook dan Yesung tidak menyadari ada orang yang memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka di koridor tadi, walaupun matanya melihat ke buku yang dibaca nya tapi pendengarannya normal untuk mendengar semua percakapan singkat ryeowook dan yesung tadi. Kyuhyun, ya.. setelah berdebat dengan Sungmin di perpustakaan tadi,dia langsung keluar dan duduk di samping koridor, tidak berniat menguping pembicaraan mereka, tapi kebetulan mereka berdua berbicara tidak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun duduk, merasa tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka, dia diam-diam ikut mengikuti percakapannya. Perlahan-lahan garis bibir nya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman indah.

" DAISY FLOWER..." ucap Kyuhyun di sela senyuman indahnya.

CLASS-

"Yak! Kau ini kemana saja Kim Ryeowook! Kau pergi duluan, tapi kenapa aku yang duluan ke kelas?" Ryeowook yang masih pucat pasih setelah "insiden" bertemu yesung tadi langsung di suguhi dengan semprotan sang hyung tercintanya ini.

"..." ryeowook masih tetap diam seperti tadi.

"Aku mencari mu tadi, tapi kenapa baru muncul? Wookie... tugas ku belum selesai, aku tak mengerti pelajaran Kimia..tapi sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi, aku mana sempat menyalin punyamu, huffft terpaksa aku membolos ke belakang sekolah sampai pelajaran neraka itu selesai, Yak! Kim Ryeowook kau dengarkan penjelasan ku tidak!?" sungmin yang mulai kesal tidak di tanggapi langsung "menyemprot" ryeowook.

"Penjelasan Hyung tidak keren sama sekali, berbeda dengan..." seketika wajah ryeowook memerah .

"Eoh..? Dengan...?" sungmin menaikan satu alisnya tanda penasaran.

"Itu..Yesung" cicit ryeowook sambil "menabrakan" dua jari telunjuknya tanda malu.

"Yesung? Kenapa dengannya? Dia pernah memberi penjelasan apa kepadamu,sampai bisa membandingkan penjelasanku dengan penjelasannya berbeda?" sungmin makin mengurutkan alisnya tanda penasaran.

"Itu..Tadi aku bertemu dengannya lalu.."

"Lalu kau mendengar dia berbicara dengan teman-temannya? Itu sebabnya kau membandingkan penjelasannya dengan penjelasan ku?" sungmin menebak apa yang ingin di katakan ryeowook.

"Ishh! Bukan begitu sungmin hyung!" jawab ryeowook kesal.

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku...emm tadi tidak sengaja mengobrol dengannya" wajah ryeowook semakin merah,

"Jeongmal?! Wahh..kemajuan yang pesat wookie-ah, dia bisa ngobrol dengan orang seperti mu..." jawab sungmin.

"Kau memuji atau mengejek hyung?" tatap ryeowook kesal.

"Menurut mu? Hehe, ceritakan bagaimana kalian bisa mengobrol seperti itu, jujur aku kaget wookie-ah." sungmin yang antusias pindah kebelakang di mana ryeowook duduk.

"Emm..sebenarnya, hanya dia yang berbicara hyung, aku tidak..." ryeowook bercerita gugup kepada sungmin.

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu wookie-ah..?" sungmin semakin mendekat tanda penasaran.

"Emh. Hyung sesak." Ryeowook yang terus di dekati sungmin menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Eoh? Hehe mian mian, ayo lanjutkan."

"Dia ingin meminta nomor handphone Shin Seonsaengnim tadi,tujuannya..lusa dia tidak akan masuk karena ada urusan makanya dia meminta nomor handphone Shin seonsaeng untuk meminta izin kepada nya."

NETT..NETTT...*bel masuk

"Hyung bel masuk.." ryeowook yang tadi baru memulai cerita langsung berhenti setelah terdengar bel masuk berbunyi.

"Aishh! Tidak ada episode ke dua wookie-ah...jebal lanjutkan ne? Aku penasaran setengah hidup jika kau tak melanjutkannya..yah yah..lanjutkan wookie.." sungmin langsung memegang dan mengayun-ayunkan tangan ryeowook, ya..jika sungmin merajuk atau meminta sesuatu dia langsung melancarkan jurus aegyo nya kepada siapapun.

"Tidak bisa sungmin hyung..aku takut seonsaengnim marah dan menghukum kita berdua hyung.." ryeowook melepaskan cekalan tangan sungmin.

"Yak! Hari ini..saja kau tak jadi teladan wookie-ah,bahkan seonsaengnim belum datang wookie-ah.."

"Tetap tidak hyung, lihat Seohyun ingin duduk, kau disini dari tadi, kasihan dia." Sedari tadi seohyun, memang menunggui bangkunya yang di duduki sungmin dengan gelisah.

"Kau mengusirku eoh?! Baik. Aku pergi, bilang pada seonsaengnim aku di UKS. Ah, mianhae seohyun-ssi aku menduduki bangku mu..cha,kau mendapatkannya sekarang.."

PUK PUK SRET SRET.. bangku yang di duduki sungmin tadi di bersihkan oleh sungmin dan di lap oleh tangannya sendiri.

"Gwae..gwaenchana sungmin-ssi, malah aku yang mengganggu kalian.." seohyun menepis tangan sungmin yang sedari tadi membersihkan bangku seohyun tersebut.

"Ah..na na, ini milikmu sekarang."

"Memang bangku itu miliknya hyung..." ryeowook memutar bola matanya malas.

"hehe sudah yah, annyeong seohyun-ssi..bye wookie-ah..jangan lupa nanti kau harus ceritakan oke?" sungmin bergegas keluar.

"ishh sok manis sungmin hyung itu" ryeowook berkata sambil tersenyum.

Koridor-

Drttt drtttt drtttt... hanphone sungmin berbunyi.

"DONGHAE CALL"

"Ne, Hae-ah waeyo?" sungmin segera mengangkat panggilan dari dongsaeng tersayangnya tersebut.

_"__Anniya hyung, hanya ingin mengobrol dengan mu, tadi pagi kan aku tidak sempat mengantar hyung pergi ke sekolah."_

"Ah..itu, gwaenchana Hae-ah. lagi pula kau terlihat sibuk sekali dengan teman-teman mu itu"

"_Oh,itu ..Shindong hyung membuka usaha hyung, kedai ramyun. Tadi pembukaan kedai perdana,kita semua membantu disana, baru pertama buka pun sudah banyak yang berjanji akan menjadi pelanggan tetap kedai ramyun Shindong hyung. Wah..benar-benar seru hyung, coba jika hyung ikut, aku yakin hyun tidak akan mau di paksa pulang sekalipun."_ Sungmin tersenyum mendengar dongsaeng angkatnya sangat antusias menceritakan kejadian pembukaan kedai ramyun nya Shindong hyung,

"Jeongmal? Wah..hyung ingin sekali kesana, tapi hyung masih ada di sekolah, mungkin nanti jika hari libur hyung pasti akan mengunjungi kedai shindong hyung, hyung juga sangat merindukan shindong hyung, sudah lama hyung tidak bertemu dengannya, tentunya kau harus mengantarkan aku dongsaeng-ah.." sungmin menjawab dengan nada yang juga antusias sama halnya dengan donghae.

_"__Hyung..."_

"Emmm?"

.

.

.

_"__Bogoshippo.."_ setelah diam selama beberapa detik akhirnya satu kata itu terucap dan terdengar dari saluran telfon.

"Ne?" sungmin yang kaget meyakinkan telinganya.

.

.

.

"_Aku merindukan hyung yang mirip kelinci ini dan ingin segera menggoda hyung agar hyung kesal, banyak fikiran dan kurus seketika...hahaha soalnya hyung benar-benar gendut sekali hahaha"_ suara tawa keras keluar dari saluran telfon, yah beginilah dongsaeng tersayangnya, selalu menggodanya dan sering membuatnya kesal.

"Mwo?! Gendut? Naega!? Yak! Aku akan berikan Es batu untuk ikan di aquarium mu itu jika kau tak menarik kata-kata tentang ke gendut an ku!" sungmin berteriak kesal karena di katai gendut, dia tidak perduli ini dimana yang pasti kesalnya tersampaikan.

_"__Yaa hyung, aku hanya bercanda, jangan marah ne, baik aku akan menarik kata-kata tentang kegendutan mu hyung...ehm ehm DENGAN KEKUATAN BULAN..AKU AKAN MENARIK SEMUA UCAPAN KATA-KATA DAN SEGALA SESUATU TENTANG KEGENDUTAN SUNGMIN HYUNG! HIIAT" _donghae berteriak keras di saluran telfon, berusaha untuk menghibur hyungnya.

"Ya..Kau berlebihan.." suara sungmin mengecil dan garis bibir nya membentuk senyuman senang.

_"__Tidak ada yang berlebihan segala sesuatu yang aku lakukan untuk mu hyung, asal kau senang apapun akan ku lakukan..dan cukup kau tahu aku, aku sangat menyayangi mu hyung.." _suaranya pun sama pelannya ketika menjawab.

"Ne, kau juga harus tahu kalau aku juga sangat menyayangi mu hae-ah, kau dongsaeng yang tak akan tergantikan..benarkan?"

.

.

.

"Hae? Kau masih di sana?" sungmin yang heran karena donghae tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

_"__N..ne se.. sebagai dongsaeng, ya..sebagai dongsaeng,"_ suara nya menyiratkan kesedihan yang tersirat.

"Ah, hae. Sudah dulu yah,ada sesuatu yang harus hyung kerjakan." Sungmin menyudahi percakapan dengan donghae kala dia tiba di belakang sekolah.

_"__Ne hyung, belajar yang baik ya...annyeong"_

"ne annyeong,," TUT TUUTT *telfon mati

Donghae Place-

"Ya, hanya sebagai dongsaeng...selalu seperti , kenapa bibir dan hati ini tidak bisa berhenti berdetak. Hei! Kau ini, siapa tuanmu?! Aku suruh berhenti berdetak cepat malah kau makin cepat! Aishhh!" donghae mengumpat kepada hati nya sendiri.

Sungmin Place-

"hehe, bagaimana jika donghae tahu kalau aku membolos ya? Mianhae donghae-ah.."

.

.

.

"disini indah...ehm ehm

_Nan meomunda (meomunda) nan meomunda (meomnunda)_

_Saranghaettdeon gieok deuli nareul kajigo nunde_

_Dasi hanbeon one more time_

_Ireohke kkutnandani mideul suga eobtneun geolyo _

_Kojak i jeongdoro geu su manhattdeon yaksok_

_Deuleun eotteohke eotteohke"_

sungmin menyanyikan lirik lagu yang sangat dia sukai, sambil memandang hamparan ilalang dan berbagai tumbuhan yang di biarkan menjulang dibelakang sekolahnya, ya..hanya untuk melepas penat saja tujuan sungmin kesini. Jika ada masalah, pasti salah satu tempat yang di tuju adalah tempat ini. Pernah sekali sungmin mendirikan tenda di belakang sekolah ini dan berkata tempat itu adalah rumah keduanya, sampai membuat bingung penjaga sekolah dan teman-teman lain. Baru setelah Kangin appa dan donghae berbicara kepadanya,sungmin tidak lagi mendirikan tenda di tempat itu, tapi sampai sekarang setiap sempat dia akan meluangkan waktu untuk mengunjungi tempat itu, entahlah..ada semacam ketertarikan magis yang membuatnya betah berlama-lama di tempat indah itu (menurut sungmin).

Flashback 8 Years Ago-

"Kau tahu ini bunga apa hyung?" namja tersebut bertanya kepada namja satunya yang masih mengerutkan alis dan mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda berfikir keras.

"Ah! ini seperti yang di taman umma Kyubear, ini bunga anggrek." Seorang yang di panggil minnie oleh namja yang dipanggil kyubear itu terlonjak senang setelah tahu apa jawabannya.

" Ne minnie hyung benar,ini Bunga Anggrek, melambangkan Cinta,cantik, keindahan, kebijaksanaan,perhatian,perbaikan. Jika tergantung warna, warna pink melambangkan kasih sayang murni, kuning melambangkan ke anggunan, Hitam melambangkan kekuasaan dan otoritas mutlak,Putih melambangkan keindahan, kelembutan, kemurnian, kepolosan, kebaikan, Merah melambangkan semangat, daya energi, kekuatan cinta, Lavender melambangkan memprovokasi percintaan dan keanggunan,Ungu melambangkan membangkitkan misteri dan ketidakpastian,Biru bermakna dalam, kekuatan dan stabilitas.." namja yang di sebut minni itu memperhatikan secara seksama apa yang di terangkan oleh temannya itu.

"Wahh.. kyubear tahu banyak tentang bunga..Jjang!" minnie mngangkat kedua jempolnya.

"Hyung masih ingat tidak apa yang aku berikan waktu pertama kita bertemu..?" kyu, nama asli anak itu bertanya dengan lembut kepada minnie yang memasang wajah memikir keras.

"Emm...ah! igo! Igo! Ini bunga yang kau berikan pertama kali kepada ku kyu..tapi aku tidak tahu namanya apa.." minnie menunjukan bunga di sampingnya. Dan minnie mengerucutkan bibirnyanya menyesal tentang ketidak tahuannya mengenai bunga.

"Hehe, gwaenchana. Bunga itu namanya bunga Anyelir, atau Carnation Flower bermakna Ikatan kasih sayang, kesehatan, enegi dan daya tarik. Dan ini juga bunga untuk orang yang lahir di bulan Januari, menurut warna juga ada makna nya. Pink bermakna Aku tidak akan melupakanmu,Merah bermakna Aku menginginkanmu dan rasa kagum,Ungu bermakna ketidak teraturan, bertingkah, berubah-ubah. Warna Solid bermakna Ya,Bergaris bermakna Tidak, penolakan. Kuning bermakna Penolakan , penghinaan, kamu mengecewakanku. Putih bermakna cinta murni, good luck."

"Dan Kau ingat warna apa yang aku berikan kepada mu?" lanjut anak itu.

"Eum..kalau tidak salah Pink, itu artinya..."

.

.

.

Bibir keduanya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman..

"Aku juga tidak akan melupakan kyubear..."

"Aku pegang janji mu hyung..."

" Ah, hyung bunga ini juga seperti mu hyung..." pria itu menunjukan salah satu gambar dari buku yang di pegangnya.

"Kyubear,dari mana kau mendapatkan buku tentang makna bunga ini?" minnie bertanya penasaran.

"Oh,Dari umma..umma menyuruhku menjaganya, ini salah satu buku warisan turun-temurun, kata umma, orang yang akan membawa buku ini kemana-mana akan selalu bersama orang yang di sayang juga..." anak itu menjelaskan lembut kepada anak disampingnya.

"Ah, begitu...eh kau janji yah,aku ingin mengenal makna bunga juga,agar nanti aku akan tahu maknanya jika kyubear memberi bunga lagi. Yaksok?" minnie menunjukan jari kelingking tanda perjanjian.

"Eumm..Yaksok"

"Oh ya, tadi kau mau tunjukan bunga yang mana kyubear?" minnie kembali serius kedalam buku makna bunga yang di pegang oleh keduanya.

"Ah, ini Daisy Flower yang melambangkan..."

FLASHBACK OFF

PLUKK...*Sebuah benda kertas tebal jatuh di wajah sungmin.

"Emmhh..hooammm,aku tertidur disini..Eh apa ini?" sungmin meraba wajahnya melihat benda apa yang jatuh dari wajahnya.

"Eoh? Pembatas buku lagi? Bunga apa ini? Berwarna merah gambarnya tidak asing bagi ku?"

Other place-

"DAISY FLOWER, melambangkan Kepolosan, kemurnian, kesucian, kesetiaan, kelembutan dan kesederhanaan. Daisy Putih bermakna kepolosan dan cinta setia. Merah bermakna keindahan yang tidak diketahui pemiliknya, cinta, tulus, sederhana, cinta yang jauh dari gairah yang berlebihan, cinta diam-diam . Oranye bermakna kehangatan, sukacita, semangat." Seseorang menerawang kedepan sambil memegang buku nya. Kyuhyun, yah...itu kyuhyun.

"Aku memegang janjimu hyung..."

To be Continued...

*Thanks lagi yang udah review The Flower part 1 kemaren, seneng bgt ternyata ada yang tertarik baca. Disini setiap chap, makna bunganya beda-beda. Kemaren kan Carnation flower, sekarang Daisy flower, semoga suka dengan chap ini. Aku buat Kyu nya agak misterius gak jelas begitu,dan cerita di perluas dengan nambahin dialog YeWook dan ehm pinjem nama Cewe satu itu,(- -") . untuk chap ini memang kyu nya kayak gwishin gagal (- -") yang cuman nongol-nongol misterius gak jelas. Tapi sekali lagi di chap ini mau buat kyu nya ada sisi misterius nya.. *ini orang ngomongin misterius mulu. Tapi sm kyk chap awal, aku berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk di chap ini, sampe agak kyk orang gila merhatiin bunga dihalaman rumah (-")

Kalau berminat review untuk chap ini silahkan...*kedip-kedip mata cantik.

Thanks,Gomawo...(^ ^v) 137WineCaffe

23 July 2014.


	3. Chapter 3

KYUMIN FANFICTION (YAOI) _THE FLOWERS – "Stock Flower"_

Tittle : THE FLOWERS "stock flower"

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Main Pairing : KyuMin

Slight : HaeHyuk, YeWook.

Other cast : HanChul,KangTeuk (yang lain sedang di casting nanti nyusul ^^)

Warning : YAOI,BL,typos,efek samping baca pusing,jalan tidak seimbang dan sebagainya.

A/N : ff kedua yang dibuat dalam bentuk note dan chapter , walau udah sering tapi masih tetep butuh bimbingan. Disini ceritanya agak pasaran, hanya menambahkan pengetahuan tentang bunga yang aku baca di website. Yang mau baca sok, yang gak mau...baca aja yah *pllakk

Walaupun jelek ini FF asli milik saya NO BASHING

Summary : "Bungalah yang selalu mewakili perasaan kita terhadap seseorang yang kita kasihi dan membuatnya sangat berarti dalam hidup. So, just say it with flowers.."

Gomawo ...happy read ^^

Flasback -

PLUKK...*Sebuah benda kertas tebal jatuh di wajah sungmin.

"Emmhh..hooammm,aku tertidur disini..Eh apa ini?" sungmin meraba wajahnya melihat benda apa yang jatuh dari wajahnya.

"Eoh? Pembatas buku lagi? Bunga apa ini? Berwarna merah gambarnya tidak asing bagi ku?"

Other place-

"DAISY FLOWER, melambangkan Kepolosan, kemurnian, kesucian, kesetiaan, kelembutan dan kesederhanaan. Daisy Putih bermakna kepolosan dan cinta setia. Merah bermakna keindahan yang tidak diketahui pemiliknya, cinta, tulus, sederhana, cinta yang jauh dari gairah yang berlebihan, cinta diam-diam . Oranye bermakna kehangatan, sukacita, semangat." Seseorang menerawang kedepan sambil memegang buku nya. Kyuhyun, yah...itu kyuhyun.

"Aku memegang janjimu hyung..."

Flashback off.

Kedai-

CEKLEK...

"Ah, ini rupanya kedai baru itu. Mwoya? Sepi sekali... Annyeonghasseyo..." seorang siswa sma memasuki kedai ramyun yang baru di buka oleh teman donghae.

"Annyeonghasseyo...yak! ini kedai apa kuburan? aishh aku lapar.." tambahnya, setelah matanya mencari seseorang yang bisa dia mintai pesanan di kedai ramyun tersebut.

"Aish! aku sangat lapar..apakah tidak ada orang yang aku mintai tolong disini?! Halooo? Aku lapar...Lee Hyuk Jae LAPAR! Aku bisa mati jika tidak ada yang keluar disin..OMO!"

Setelah siswa yang di ketahui (?) bernama Hyuk Jae itu berteriak-teriak heboh dan mengelilingi kedai, akhirnya dia menemukan mahluk hidup yang sedang serius memberi makan ikan yang ada di aquarium.

"Hah...syukurlah masih ada mahluk hidup disini, Ah, Jeosonghamnida ahjushii bisakah kau berikan satu mangkuk jajangmyun untuk ku? Aku kelaparan setengah mati disini." Hyuk Jae berbicara tergesa-gesa sambil menarik-narik pakaian si "Ahjushii" tersebut.

"Aku tidak bisa membuat jajangmyun nya.." jawab seseorang yang masih setia mengurusi ikan.

"Mwo? Tidak bisa? Lalu untuk apa ahjushii membangun kedai ini jika ahjushii sendiri tidak bisa masak? Apa ahjushii sengaja menghambur-hamburkan uang?" Hyuk Jae bertanya dengan nada sedikit agak meninggi tanpa tahu maksud dari perkataan si "ahjushii" tersebut, mungkin karena bawaan perutnya yang sudah lapar tingkat kerongkongan..

"Aish..kau ini berisik, sebentar..." si "ahjushii" tersebut bergegas untuk mencuci tangan nya dan mengeringkannya.

"Ckckck, benar-benar terlihat kedai baru nya..aku mengerti apa yang ahjushii rasakan, eomma ku juga punya toko furniture, memang jika ada pelanggan pertama pasti sangat gugup, hingga lupa mau berbicara apa. Baiklah aku akan ajarkan ahjushii, begini ..harusnya jika ada pelanggan kau harus mengucapkan ,"Eoseo oseyo...silahkan mau pesan apa?" Lalu beri dia menu makanan.." Hyuk Jae yang menyimpulkan jika si "ahjushii" itu gugup segera mempraktekan cara yang baik untuk menerima tamu tak lupa beserta gesture tubuhnya, mungkin lapar Hyuk Jae hilang untuk sementara waktu.

"Ya..aku tetap tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa memasak, aku itu han..."

"Aigoo..Ahjushii ini, aku bilang tidak usah gugup..cukup bertingkah keren saja, coba aku lihat..emmm" Hyuk Jae yang semangat untuk memberikan "pelajaran" kepada ahjushii tersebut langsung menyela sebelum si ahjushii itu memberikan penjelasan.

"Emmm, berapa persen ya..?" tambah Hyuk Jae sambil menyilangkan telunjuk dan ibu jari tangan kanan dan kirinya sehingga berbentuk kotak dengan wajah berfikir keras.

"Apanya yang berapa persen?" si ahjushii yang tidak tahu apa-apa tampak penasaran dengan apa yang Hyuk Jae lakukan.

"Malhajima ahjushii, geunyang kaman isseo!" Hyuk Jae menyuruh ahjushii tersebut untuk tetap diam sambil masih menyilangkan tangan nya berbentuk kotak.

"Eummm,ah! 98% kau juga mempunyai tingkat ke tampanan 98%..jadi tidak usah gugup seperti itu ahjushii, hanya tersenyum saja kepada pelanggan.." Hyuk Jae berbicara dengan nada bersemangat.

"98%? Kenapa tidak 100%?" si ahjushii tersebut mulai tertarik untuk masuk ke dalam pembicaraan konyol Hyuk Jae tersebut.

"Eum..kenapa? ah! karena manusia tidak sempurna ahjushii, bahkan 98% itu adalah tingkat ketampanan yang pernah aku hitung." Dengan santai Hyuk Jae duduk di salah satu tempat duduk caffe tersebut dan mengeluarkan jus susu strowberry nya dan langsung meminum nya dengan lahap.

"Oh ya? Berarti aku paling tampan di mata mu sejauh ini, paling tampan di tingkatan pria-pria yang kau lihat?" ahjushii tersebut mendekat dan ikut duduk sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ah, na na..kau berbeda tingkatan dari pria-pria yang aku lihat. Karena kau Ah-ju-shii,hehe..tapi otot bisep dan trisep mu ter urus baik sebagai ahjushi-ahjushi, daebak."

"Jinjjayo? Wah, aku harus bangga akan itu." Ahjushii berbicara sambil menahan tawanya.

"Geureom! Dan sepertinya BB Cream mu juga bagus ahjushii..bisa menghilangkan kerutan di dalam wajahmu..." jawab Hyuk Jae sambil meneliti wajah ahjushii tersebut sambil sesekali menyeruput jus susu strowberrynya.

"Ah ya..memang BB Cream khusus aku beli dari Jamaica.." ahjushii tersebut mengalihkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah menahan tawa. Entah apa yang di fikirkan ahjushii tersebut.

"Jamaica? Aku baru tahu kalau di jamaica memproduksi BB cream seperti itu.." Hyuk Jae berhenti meminum jus nya dan beralih memikirkan Jamaica yang memproduksi BB Cream.

"Harusnya kau meliahat Update an nya.." ahjushii itu menjelaskan sambil masih tersenyum sebenarnya bukan tersenyum melainkan menahan tawa, untung kedai di sore hari agak sedikit gelap, kalau tidak akan ketahuan jika wajah ahjushii tersebut merah padam.

"Ok ok, aku akan melihat website Jamaica nya, oh ya ahjushii umur mu berapa? Sepertinya kau dan ayahku tidak beda jauh." Hyuk Jae bertanya dengan wajah penasaran.

"17..." ahjushii tersebut tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi, wajah nya benar-benar merah sekarang.

"Oh..berarti kau sangat jauh dengan ay..MWOO?!" Hyuk Jae yang kaget menumpahkan sebagian jus nya di lantai kedai tersebut.

"Eiiii...Ahjushii nongdamhajima...hahaha ahjushii masa kau seumuran dengan ku? Berarti kau Godeunghaksaeng sekarang,Haha jangan bercanda, haduh perut ku!" Hyuk Jae benar-benar menganggap ahjushii tersebut bercanda, Hyuk Jae tertawa sambil memegang perutnya.

"Igo jangnani anindae, nan ahjushii anniya..nado godeunghaksaeng. Chamkaman .." ahjushii tersebut bangun dari duduk nya mencari-cari saklar lampu, memang kedai agak gelap sekarang, karena hari mulai sore.

CKLEK* Lampu menyala

"Lihat, aku memakai seragam juga...aku bukan ahjushi, hahahahahahaha" si ahjushii itu membuka penyamarannya dengan menyalakan lampu kedai, dan setelah itu dia terbahak-bahak melihat wajah yang didepan nya seperti orang habis terkena aliran listrik, mata menatap kosong, dan keringat bercucuran dimana-mana, padahal cuacanya tidak begitu panas, lagi pula ini sore kan?

"La..la lu, it..tuh tadi BB Cream Ja..jamaica?" Hyuk jae terbata-bata berusaha bericara kepada orang yang ada di depannya.

"Hahahahaha, aigoo..kau benar-benar percaya kalau Jamaica memproduksi BB Cream? Oh hahahahahaha kau sangat polos, ya ampun hahahaha chamkaman ,huhhh..huh...hhhuahahahahahaha BB Cream dari Jamaica? Jamaica? Hahahaha huuhh hahaha"

"Ja..jadi jadi, Ahjushii ini..." Hyuk Jae masih terbata-bata sambil masih memegang jus nya.

"Aku Lee DongHae, bukan ahjushii...haha aigoo perut ku hahaha." Donghae yang dianggap hyukjae sebagai ahjushii masih tetap tertawa sampai duduk dilantai.

CEKLEK *Pintu terbuka

"Aigoo..donghae-ah, kau ini..suara tawa mu sampai keluar kau tahu? Kau itu kenapa? Tertawa sampai duduk di lantai seperti itu...?" seseorang yang baru masuk lewat pintu tadi terheran-heran melihat keadaan donghae.

"Aigoo..aigoo..haha, Hyung ,Shindong hyung.. dia haha dia benar- benar..hahaha" donghae yang masih belum berhenti menunjuk-nunjuk Hyuk Jae yang masih dengan acara wajah nol derajat nya.

"Eoh? Nugu?" Shindong nama lelaki tersebut yang notabene(?) pemilik kedai bingung dengan wajah nol derajat HyukJae.

"An..annyeo..anyeonghasseyo, L..Lee Hyuk Jae imnida...ak aku lapar, aku ingin jajangmyun.." tangan Hyuk Jae mulai bergerak menyalami tangan shindong sambil masih memasang wajah nol derajatnya.

"Oh! Pelanggan! Kau ini donghae, kenapa tak diberitahu kalau dia pelanggan! Lihat wajahnya benar-benar menderita karena kelaparan! Chamkaman ne, aku akan membuatnya." Shindong cepat-cepat pergi ke dapur kedai membuat jajangmyun yang memang sedari tadi di inginkan Hyuk Jae, entah lupa atau apa tadi dia memang tidak memikirkan Jajangmyun, tapi setelah si ahjushii tersebut memberitahu bahwa dia memang benar bukan ahjushii, entah kenapa rasa lapar tiba-tiba menjalar lagi dari tubuhnya.

SRETT.. Donghae berhenti tertawa dan berjalan ke arah Hyuk Jae, berhenti di telinga samping kiri hyuk jae.

"Hyuk Jae.. neomu kyeopta.."

Dan donghae langsung keluar kedai, mengingat dia sudah berjanji hari ini akan menjemput sungmin hyung di sekolahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin karung beras, wajah ku harus benar-benar tertutupi nanti.. Michigetda" setelah mengambil kesadaran nya Hyuk Jae meminum jus yang setengahnya sudah tumpah.

SCHOOL-

"Hei.." Sungmin menegur namja yang sedang duduk terdiam sambil menutup matanya di samping koridor.

"Hmm.." jawab namja tersebut yang masih setia menutup matanya.

"Yak! Bangun dulu!" sungmin menyentuh (?) kasar pundak namja itu.

"Mwo?" namja tersebut bangun dan menatap datar objek yang disampingnya.

"Hehe..." jawab sungmin.

"Kau menyuruhku bangun hanya untuk mendengar cengiran mu itu? Sudah jangan ganggu aku." Jawab namja tersebut sambil beralih menatap depan.

"Ya...Cho Kyuhyun, jangan seperti itu..aku tadi mencari mu kemana-mana aku ingin berbuat baik hari ini..." sungmin menarik-narik lagi pundak cho kyuhyun, namja tersebut.

"Percaya diri sekali menyebut nama ku.." Kyuhyun mencibir sambil beralih mengambil secarik kertas seperti brosur di tas nya.

"Geureom..! aku salah satu manusia yang percaya diri..." sungmin mengangkat dagu nya sendiri tanda dirinya memang mempunyai percaya diri yang tinggi.

"..." kyuhyun hanya diam dan memperhatikan brosur itu tanpa menghiraukan sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cho kyuhyun kau dengar aku atau tidak?" sungmin menatap kyuhyun agak kesal.

"..." kyuhyun masih diam.

'

.

.

"YAK! CHO KYUHYUN!" sungmin berteriak keras di samping kanan telinga kyuhyun.

"AISHH! Jejeong shini-ya!? Ah.. telingaku.." Kyuhyun mengusap-usap kupingnya yang terasa berdengung.

"Makanya! Dengarkan aku!" Sungmin melotot lucu dan bibir di kerucutkan.

"Aishh! Geuree geuree! Aku dengarkan! Apa! Kau mau bicara apa! Bicara yang jelas! Ah..aku naik darah sekarang.."

"Kau galak sekali, kau yang tadinya orang yang mempunyai program diet bicara sekarang kau berubah menjadi orang yang mempunyai obesitas bicara..lagi pula, mana ada darah yang naik turun..Pabbo.." Sungmin menjawab dengan nada rendah dan polosnya.

"Ya! Apa hubungannya program tubuh dengan bicara ku! Lagi pula kau itu yang Pabbo!" kyuhyun benar-benar di ambang emosinya.

"Ish! AKU PERGI !" sungmin bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghentakan kakinya kasar, berbalik bermaksud meninggalkan namja yang katanya berubah menjadi namja yang mempunyai obesitas bicara ini.

.

.

.

SREET..

"Kajima.." Kyuhyun menarik lengan sungmin lalu dengan cepat membuat sungmin duduk kembali secara otomatis.

"Aku tidak suka dengan orang yang suka membentak ku! Aku tidak suka! Kita baru bertemu kau sudah membentak ku! Kau galak sekali! Sangat galak!" sungmin berbicara sambil menutup matanya rekat-rekat takut kyuhyun membentaknya lagi..

Kyuhyun diam memperhatikan wajah sungmin.

_"__Kau tidak berubah hyung..."_ jawab kyuhyun dalam hati.

Flasback 8 years ago-

"Aish! Kyu bear diamlah!" sungmin menarik lagi tangan kyuhyun di tangannya.

"Hyung! Kajima! Jika pergi melihat bunga lagi nanti kau akan di marahi Kangin Appa!" kyuhyun berusaha mengejar sungmin yang bertekad ingin melihat Stock Flower yang kata beberapa orang teman sungmin ada dibelakang sekolahnya. Ya, setelah di ceritakan oleh kyuhyun tentang makna Stock Flower dan langsung tertarik untuk mencarinya langsung, hanya melihat di buku kyuhyun tidak akan puasm fikirnya.

"Kyu bear, aku ingin melihat Stock Flower...kajja kajja..Appa sedang ada di Jeju sekarang, jadi tidak akan mengetahui kalau hari ini kita ke taman belakang sekolah" sungmin menarik kyuhyun dan kembali berjalan cepat.

SREET..*kyuhyun menarik tangannya kembali.

"Andwae! Hyung andwae! Ini malam! Kau ini terlalu gegabah! Bagaimana nanti jika ada binatang buas! Ayo pulang dan dengarkan aku!" kyuhyun menarik tangan sungmin yang menunduk dan berbalik arah menuju rumah sungmin.

.

.

.

"Hikss.." suara tangisan muncul di belakang kyuhyun, yeah itu sungmin..

"Hyung..?" kyuhyun yang kaget langsung memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Hiks..Aku tidak suka dengan orang yang suka membentak ku! Aku tidak suka! Kyubear sudah membentak ku! Kyubear galak sekali! Sangat galak! Hikss " sungmin memejamkan matanya takut, kalau-kalau kyuhyun membentaknya lagi.

SRETT*Kyuhyun memeluk sungmin erat

"Huffftt...mianhae hyung, jeongmal mianhae..aku, aku hanya khawatir jika kau pergi malam-malam begini melihat Stock Flower akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Jeongmal mianhae hyung..."

"Hikks" hanya mendapatkan tangisan dari sungmin

"Kau tahu kan makna dari Stock Flower?" Sungmin mengangguk

"Eummm,"

"Apa?" Kyuhyun sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya.

"_Kau Akan Selamanya Indah Bagiku_" Jawab sungmin sambil menatap kyuhyun.

"Anniyo..." kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Anniyo? Lalu apa?" jawab sungmin penasaran, suara tangisannya berganti dengan suara antusias.

"Kau yang Akan Selamanya Indah Bagiku..hyung, Sungmin indah bagi Kyubear.." Kedua namja tersebut tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kajja, Leeteuk umma pasti mencarimu hyung.." kyuhyun menarik sungmin pulang.

"Eung Kyubear.."

Flasback off

"Arraseo..mianhae Lee Sungmin-ssi." Kyuhyun yang melamun tadi mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali dan menatap lembut objek yang di depannya yang masih urung untuk bicara.

"..." sungmin bungkam

"Aigoo..kau marah kepada orang yang baru kau kenal juga, baik..kau mau bicara dan berbuat baik apa tadi ke padaku?" suara kyuhyun melembut.

"Aku tidak ingin bicara cho kyuhyun.." sungmin menyilangkan tangan nya di depan dada

"na ah..itu kau bicara ckckck...kau plin-plan.." kyuhyun juga mengikuti sungmin ikut menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Ishh! Baik-baik, aku tidak akan plin-plan lagi, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini kepadamu." Sungmin menyerahkan 2 lembar pembatas buku.

"Hm? Kenapa kau kembalikan? Kurasa kau membutuhkannya." kening kyuhyun mengekerut tanda bingung.

"Membutuhkan? Untuk?"

_"__Mengingatku"_ ucap kyuhyun dalam hati

.

.

"Ya..untuk pembatas buku, yah..setidaknya lebih untuk membantu menyindir untuk menyuruhmu membaca buku sih.." kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya

"YAK! MWO.."

PLUKK.

"Eh igo mwoya? Brosur ekskul seni? Kau mengikutinya juga?" kesal sungmin teralihkan dengan selembar brosur serta formulir pendaftaran ekskul seni.

"He? Juga?" jawab kyuhyun bingung.

"Hm, aku juga masuk Eksksul seni, kau akan bertemu aku nanti disana..Sunbaenim mu..hahaha" sungmin menaikan dagunya lagi.

"Percaya diri sekali.."

"Memang, eh..pendaftaran terakhir sekarang..dan ada pertemuan antara anggota baru. Jam 4 sore ini" Sungmin sibuk melihat kertas brosur tersebut.

"Ini sudah jam 4.10 Lee Sungmin-ssi.." jawab kyuhyun datar

"AH! jinjja? Aku telatt kya!" sungmin panik hanya mondar-mandir di depan kyuhyun.

"Selalu seperti ini..." kata kyuhyun pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh sungmin.

"Mwo..? dari mana kau tahu aku selalu telat?" kata sungmin berhenti dari acara mondar mandirnya.

"Terlihat jelas dari wajahmu yang mencintai Bantal dan ke telatan.." jawab kyuhyun datar

_"__Kyuhyun Pabboya..."_ Kyuhyun merutuk dirinya sendiri di dalam hati.

SRETT* Sungmin menarik tangan kyu

"Ayo cepat, sebagai anggota baru ekskul seni tidak boleh telat, nanti akan kena hukuman..kau kan orang yang mudah lelah..kajja! kajja!" sungmin menarik kyuhyun dari berlari bersama.

"Eung? Dari mana kau tahu aku mudah lelah?" kata kyuhyun di sela larinya bersama sungmin.

"Entahlah..hanya merasa kau seperti itu. Yak! Palliya!"

CKLEK BRUGG..! pintu terbuka.

"Mianhae Siwon-ah! Hah hah hah..aku telat,hah hah..aku tadi sedang memungut anak baru ekskul seni ini hah.." sungmin terbata-bata berbicara mengatur nafas karena berlari.

"Mwo memungut? Kau fikir aku sampah?!" jawab kyuhyun marah

"Stttt...kau diam saja." Sungmin berbicara pelan kepada kyuhyun.

"Ah, Gwaenchana Sungmin hyung, tadi Ryeowook mengatakan kau sedang ada di UKS. Aku memakluminya. Ah, kebetulan...dia adalah wakil ketua ekskul seni, namanya Lee Sungmin. Jika tidak ada aku, kau bisa bertanya tentang ekskul seni kepadanya..ah, tentang drama musical. Sungmin hyung sangat berbakat dalam akting" lanjut siwon panjang.

"Hah...ne salam kenal, Lee Sungmin imnida..."

"Ah, Sungmin Hyung...Bagaimana jika kita memeriahkan pertemuan pertama kita dengan anggota baru dengan cara bermain permainan perasaan hyung!"ryeowook berbicara antusias.

"Ah, geuree...sebagai permintaan maaf ku karena sudah telat, aku akan menjadi salah satu pasangannya...lalu siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan ku?" jawab sungmin dengan senyum manisnya.

"Yah..tentu dengan orang yang memegang tangan mu yang erat itu.." jawab ryeowook menggoda kyuhyun yang masih memegang erat tangan sungmin.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU sorak provokasi dari yang hadir disana.

SREET.

Sungmin langsung melepaskan tangan dari kyuhyun.

"Baik, aku akan bermain dengannya.. siwon-ah tolong dua kursi di depan" jawab sungmin yang langsung di tanggapi riuh oleh orang yang hadir disana.

"OK."

Skippp..

"Oke,kita mulai permainannya, harus bergantian menyampaikan seperti apa pasangan kita sekarang di mata masing-masing dengan objek, di mulai dari Cho Kyuhyun-ssi..kau ingin pasangan mu di ibaratkan apa?" Ryeowook menjelaskan dengan lancar kepada keduanya, sungmin yang faham hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Bunga.." jawab kyuhyun singkat, suasana berubah menjadi hening.

"Bunga? Bunga jenis apa..?" kata ryeowook penasaran.

Kyuhyun berbalik membuka tasnya dan mencari sesuatu dari buku tebal lalu mengeluarkannya,

.

.

. Kyuhyun tersenyum kepada Sungmin sambil menyerahkan Kertas tebal yang ternyata Pembatas Buku.

"Stock Flower..."

To be Continued

_(bunga yang bertekstur kaku ini menyebarkan aroma yang membuat orang menarik nafas dengan bahagia. Sedap dipandang mata, bunga ini hadir dalam beberapa warna: putih, kuning, merah atau ungu. Sebagai simbol "kecantikan nan abadi," bunga ini sangat tepat diberikan untuk menyampaikan perasaan kasih sayang. Stock adalah bunga asli dari barat daya Yunani dan selatan Albania). _

Yap..yap, ini Chapter 3 _Stock Flower _semoga suka..^^V yang ini wordnya gak banya karena authornya mau mudik dulu,hehehe di chap ini di tambahin dengan HaeHyuk. Yah..mungkin udh banyak yang nebak Ming kenapa, tapi mudah-mudahan makin banyak reviewnya, Gomawo Khamsa buat yang udh review chap kemaren.

Kalau berminat review untuk chap ini silahkan...*kedip-kedip mata cantik.

Thanks,Gomawo...(^ ^v) 137WineCaffe

26 July 2014.


	4. Chapter 4

KYUMIN FANFICTION (YAOI) _THE FLOWERS – __Hyacinth __flower_

Tittle : THE FLOWERS "Hyacinth flower"

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Main Pairing : KyuMin

Slight : HaeHyuk, YeWook.

Other cast : HanChul,KangTeuk (yang lain sedang di casting nanti nyusul ^^)

Warning : YAOI,BL,typos,efek samping baca pusing,jalan tidak seimbang dan sebagainya.

A/N : ff kedua yang dibuat dalam bentuk note dan chapter , walau udah sering tapi masih tetep butuh bimbingan. Disini ceritanya agak pasaran, hanya menambahkan pengetahuan tentang bunga yang aku baca di website. Yang mau baca sok, yang gak mau...baca aja yah *pllakk

Walaupun jelek ini FF asli milik saya NO BASHING

Summary : "Bungalah yang selalu mewakili perasaan kita terhadap seseorang yang kita kasihi dan membuatnya sangat berarti dalam hidup. So, just say it with flowers.."

Gomawo ...happy read ^^

Flasback *

"Oke,kita mulai permainannya, harus bergantian menyampaikan seperti apa pasangan kita sekarang di mata masing-masing dengan objek, di mulai dari Cho Kyuhyun-ssi..kau ingin pasangan mu di ibaratkan apa?" Ryeowook menjelaskan dengan lancar kepada keduanya, sungmin yang faham hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Bunga.." jawab kyuhyun singkat, suasana berubah menjadi hening.

"Bunga? Bunga jenis apa..?" kata ryeowook penasaran.

Kyuhyun berbalik membuka tasnya dan mencari sesuatu dari buku tebal lalu mengeluarkannya,

.

.

. Kyuhyun tersenyum kepada Sungmin sambil menyerahkan Kertas tebal yang ternyata Pembatas Buku.

"Stock Flower..."

Flashback off

"Stock Flower?" tanya sungmin heran,sambil mengambil pembatas buku bergambar bunga tersebut.

"Aku baru tahu kalau ada bunga yang bernama stock flower?" bisik ryeowook kepada siwon pelan.

"Nado wookie-ah.." balas siwon tak kalah pelan.

"Ehm..oke, stock flower..dan sungmin hyung, sekarang kau.." ryeowook mempersilahkan sungmin untuk memulai permainan.

"Ya..aku tidak tahu tentang bunga wookie-ah.." ucap sungmin dengan wajah memelas kepada ryeowook.

_"__Kau lebih tahu dari ku hyung"_ ucap kyuhyun dalam hati,matanya tak lepas dari sungmin.

"Ya...ikuti saja permainannya hyung." Jawab ryeowook pada sungmin yang masih berfikir keras.

.

.

.

"Apa tak ada bunga yang mencerminkan diriku?" kyuhyun berbicara sambil menatap tajam sungmin yang masih belum membuka mulutnya yang terlihat berfikir keras hingga mengerutkan alisnya.

"Y..ya..kyuhyun-ssi, tidak usah seserius itu..kau membuatku tegang,ini hanya permainan.." sungmin membuka mulutnya mulai menyadari bahwa kyuhyun menatap tajam diri nya sedari tadi.

.

.

.

"AH! Hyacinth flower..!" ucap sungmin dengan penuh semangat.

"Bunga apalagi itu siwon-ah..?" bisik ryeowook kepada siwon.

"Mana aku tahu wookie-ah, adakah di penampilan ku kalau aku menunjukan tukang bunga?" jawab siwon sedikit kesal.

"Hehehe, mianhae siwon-ah..aku kan tidak bermaksud.." jawab ryeowook dengan cengirannya.

"Tapi selama kita membuat permainan ini, baru kali ini aku mulai tertarik dengan permainannya wookie-ah, biasanya orang yang memainkan permainan ini hanya mengucapkan bunga-bunga yang rata-rata kita kenali saja. Tapi baru sekarang aku mendengar nama bunga yang seperti itu. Tapi bukan kah tadi sungmin hyung bilang kalau dia tidak tahu tentang bunga wookie-ah? kenapa dia bisa tahu nama bunga itu ya? Ucap siwon serius sambil memandang kedua pasangan yang sedang menjadi objek perhatian tersebut, yah..kyuhyun dan sungmin.

"Entah lah siwon-ah, aku juga baru tahu kalau sungmin hyung mengenal bunga itu." Jawab ryeowook tak kalah seriusnya dengan siwon.

Sementara di depan, sungmin dan kyuhyun yang saling menatap dengan arti tatapan yang berbeda.

"Hyacinth?" ucap kyuhyun penasaran.

"Eum..itu saja bunga yang aku tahu selain bunga-bunga lainnya seperti mawar dan melati" jawab sungmin santai.

_"__Bunga apa itu hyung? Apa arti dari bunga itu? Seperti tidak asing. Kau belajar tentang banyak bunga di belakang ku eoh?" _ucap kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Oke..sekarang tolong majukan kursinya lebih dekat lagi kepada pasangan masing-masing, tahap permainan kedua adalah permainan menatap dan bercakap, kalian harus menatap pasangan kalian dan ungkapkan arti dari bunga masing-masing, anggaplah pasangan kalian sekarang adalah pasangan yang sebenarnya..." ucap ryeowook menjelaskan.

"Kyaaaaa!" teriakan riuh anggota baru.

"Mwo?! Menatap?" ucap sungmin kaget.

"Wae? Kau tidak mau menatapku? Apa aku menyeramkan? Bukankah kau sudah mengetahui peraturan permainan nya?" jawab kyuhyun yang masih menatap sungmin tanpa berkedip.

_"__Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang kau rasakan sekarang hyung, Hyacinth? Apa itu hyung?" _tambah kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Geureom hyung! Ayolah ini masih setengah perjalanan, jangan merusak suasana romantisnya..." ryeowook memelas.

"Hufttt,,baiklah.." ucap sungmin final, dia segera memajukan kursinya agar lebih dekat dengan kyuhyun yang terlebih dulu sudah memajukan kursinya dan duduk santai.

"Hana, dul, set!"

.

.

.

Suasana tiba-tiba hening, sangat hening malah..yang terdengar hanya hembusan angin dan nafas masing-masing. Sungmin dan kyuhyun saling menatap penuh arti.

"Kau suka gambar bunganya?" ucap kyuhyun memulai permainan dengan memperlihatkan pembatas buku yang bergambar bunga.

"Eum..terlihat indah, walau kecil tapi terlihat kokoh sepertinya.." jawab sungmin sambil memperhatikan gambar bunga tersebut.

"Kau benar, ini tidak rapuh, teksturnya kaku, lalu seperti apa gambaran arti yang kau berikan pada bunga ini?" ucap kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut masih menatap sungmin.

"Entahlah...sepertinya bunga itu menggambarkan tentang keindahan seseorang.." jawab sungmin masih serius dengan pembatas buku tersebut.

_"__Kau selalu tahu hyung.."_ ucap kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Kau benar, bunga ini memang indah..menggambarkan keindahan seseorang, ini stock flower." Jawab kyuhyun tenang.

"Ah, ini stock flower? Berarti kau menganggapku..." ucap sungmin serius.

"Ini hanya permainan, arti bunga itu bukan untukmu, melainkan untuk orang lain yang kukenal dulu."elak kyuhyun sambil mengambil kembali pembatas buku yang dipegang sungmin.

"Ish..iya aku tahu,galak sekali!" ucap sungmin kesal.

"Jangan merusak suasana romantis yang diciptakan oleh kawan-kawan mu sungmin-ssi..dan, Hyacinth..? Bunga apa itu?" ucap kyuhyun sambil mengerutkan alisnya tanda penasaran.

"Kau tidak tahu?" jawab sungmin sambil menunjuk kyuhyun.

"Tidak, baru kali ini aku mendengarnya." Ucap kyuhyun datar.

"Baiklah...Hyacinth flower itu bunga ...

.

.

.

TES..TES.. air mata mengalir di mata sungmin.

.

.

.

"Hei...? menangis?"

Author POV end

Sungmin POV.

Hyacinth, yah hanya bunga itu yang aku tahu. Sebenarnya ada beberapa bunga juga yang aku ketahui, seperti mawar..melati...bunga bangkai..oke, coret yang terakhir, orang lain pasti benci jika di ibaratkan sebagai bunga tersebut. Hyacinth, entahlah... jujur aku juga belum pernah melihat bunga nya,hei..jangankan melihat bunganya, gambarnya pun mana aku tahu. Tapi bibirku entah kenapa spontan melontarkan nama bunga tersebut, mungkin appa pernah membelikan nya untuk umma atau apa..tapi,benar-benar tidak ada bunga lain di benak ku ketika melihat orang di depan ku kecuali Hyacinth flower...

Suasana tiba-tiba hening, setelah wookie menyuruh ku dan kyuhyun untuk saling menatap dan memulai permainan yang kedua. Aku melihat mata nya, entah kenapa matanya terlihat...seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu dan sekaligus ada sisi kesedihan didalamnya. Entah aku yang yang hanya merasa seperti itu atau orang yang di dalam sini juga bisa merasakannya.

"Kau suka gambar bunganya?" dia memulai permainan terlebih dahulu dan matanya mengarah kepada pembatas buku bergambar bunga yang ku pegang.

"Eum..terlihat indah, walau kecil tapi terlihat kokoh sepertinya.." aku berkata jujur, memang indah, seperti menyimpan banyak arti di setiap bagian kelopaknya.

"Kau benar, ini tidak rapuh, teksturnya kaku, lalu seperti apa gambaran arti yang kau berikan pada bunga ini?" dia bertanya lagi, aku agak sedikit kaku dengan tatapan matanya yang dalam, dan beralih menatap pembatas bukunya.

"Entahlah...sepertinya bunga itu menggambarkan tentang keindahan seseorang.." jawabku sambil menatap pembatas buku tersebut.

Dia menatap ku lama, dan senyum samar terlihat di bibirnya. oh ayolah...siapapun yang ditatap seperti itu pasti akan terganggu hatinya. Apakah jawabanku salah?

"Kau benar, bunga ini memang indah..menggambarkan keindahan seseorang, ini stock flower." Jawabnya dengan suara tenang, berbeda denganku yang jauh dari kata tenang sama sekali.

"Ah, ini stock flower? Berarti kau menganggapku..." aku tidak salah bukan? Oke, katakan lah aku ini terlalu percaya diri, tapi dia bilang stock flower itu mencerminkan diriku. Berarti diriku ini...hehe abaikan.

"Ini hanya permainan, arti bunga itu bukan untukmu, melainkan untuk orang lain yang kukenal dulu." Dia memang selalu membuatku kesal dan serba salah,ish!

"Ish..iya aku tahu,galak sekali!" ucapku kesal, dia hanya menatapku dengan tenang.

"Jangan merusak suasana romantis yang diciptakan oleh kawan-kawan mu sungmin-ssi..dan, Hyacinth..? Bunga apa itu?" yah..bukan kyuhyun namanya kalau tidak membuatku berlipat ganda kesalnya, dan dia bertanya tentang bunga Hyacinth.

"Kau tidak tahu?" jawabku yang sebenarnya agak sedikit meremehkannya, kan selama ini dia memberikan ku pembatas buku bergambar bunga.

"Tidak, baru kali ini aku mendengarnya." Okey..aku harus menjelaskannya.

"Baiklah...Hyacinth flower itu bunga ...

.

.

.

.

DEG...

.

.

TES..TES...

.

.

Aku mencoba menjelaskan nya, tapi entah kenapa hati ku ini berdetak-detak kencang dan bertambah kencang sampai terasa sakit..sesak,aku ingin bicara, ingin sekali..tapi kenapa? Kenapa? Tiba-tiba mataku yang mengeluarkan banyak tetesan, apa ini? Aku? Aku menangis? Aku? Lee sungmin menangis? Disini, sakit. Aku tidak bisa bergerak, tubuhku gemetar, aku tidak bisa merasakan banyaknya lelehan air mata yang ku keluarkan...aku sebenarnya kenapa?

.

.

.

.

"Hei...? menangis?" aku mendengarnya, dia pun terkejut melihat aku seperti ini. Jangan bertanya! Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa ini bisa terjadi, apa semacam penyakit? Penyakit macam apa?

"Hei, jawab aku kau kenapa? Sungmin –ssi?" dia terus bertanya, sementara aku..sumpah! bibir ini tidak bisa bergerak. Dia memegang mencengkaram bahu ku erat.

Sungmin POV End.

Author POV.

"Hyung..sungmin hyung? Gwaenchana? Kau kenapa hyung sakit?" ryeowook yang sadar atas menangisnya sungmin langsung berjalan kedepan menghampiri sungmin dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Apa dia selalu seperti ini?" tanya kyuhyun yang masih memegang bahu sungmin erat.

"Apa? Menangis? Anniyo..ini pertama kalinya, Hyung kau kenapa?" ryeowook memegang dahi sungmin, dia mengkerut, suhu tubuh hyung nya ini normal, tidak ada tanda-tanda demam atau apapun.

"Sebaiknya aku baw...

DRRRTT..._Neorago_...DRTT _Neorago.._

Sebelum ryeowook menyelesaikan ucapannya, dering telfon sungmin menyala.

SREET..ryeowook mengambilnya di saku sungmin,dan tertera nama orang yang memanggil sungmin.

DONGHAE CALL-

"Yeobosseo Hae-ah?" ryeowook berinisiatif mengangkat panggilannya.

"_Yeobosseo, eung? Nugu? Sepertinya bukan suara sungmin hyung?"_ donghae terlihat agak bingung dengan suara si penjawab telfon yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Anniyo, ini aku ryeowook hae-ah.. sungmin hyung sedang tidak bisa menjaw...eh

SREET.

"Waeyo hae-ah, kau dimana sekarang?" sungmin tiba-tiba menarik handphonenya dari ryeowook, entah kenapa isakannya tidak terdengar lagi meskipun bulir-bulir air mata masih terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

_"__Ah, hyung...aku sebentar lagi sampai didepan gerbang sekolah, hyung yang kesini atau aku yang menjemputmu di kelas?" _ucap donghae.

"Anni..biar aku yang berjalan ke gerbang saja. Ya sudah ya..bye" ucap sungmin final.

Setelah menutup telfon nya, suasana kelas yang tadinya hening menjadi tidak terlalu hening karena siwon sudah mengalihkan perhatian para anggota ekskul seni untuk berbincang-bincang.

"Sungmin-ssi, neon gwaenchana? Wae geuree?" Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi panik, atas menangis tiba-tibanya sungmin membuka suara.

"Gwaenchana, hanya sedikit lelah. Wookie-ah mianhae aku tidak bisa melanjutkan permainannya, dan kyuhyun-ssi silahkan mengikuti kegiatan anggota baru. Aku sepertinya...

"Eum..gwaenchana hyung, kami mengerti. Hubungi aku setelah sampai dirumah." Ucap ryeowook yang mengerti akan keadaan sungmin.

"Gomawo wookie-ah..bye." ucap sungmin sambil mengambil tasnya di bawah kursi yang tadi ia duduki.

_"__Hyacinth? Seperti pernah mendengarnya. Apa gara-gara bunga itu hyung? Apa hubungannya dengan ku?" _tanya kyuhyun dalam hati penasaran,matanya menatap tajam penuh arti kepada sosok sungmin yang sudah berjalan melewatinya.

Flasback 8 years ago-

.

.

.

"Ya! Kyubear! Biarkan aku melihatnya ya! Aishh!" sungmin berlari mengejar kyuhyun yang memegang erat bukunya.

"Anniyo hyung! Kau kan sudah punya buku tentang bunga juga, jadi jangan pinjam lagi buku bungaku!" kyuhyun terus saja lari di lapangan besar itu.

"Kyubear..aku belum baca semua! Ya ya!" kyuhyun terus saja menghindar dari kejaran sungmin dan berlari terus memutari lapangan.

"Aishh! Hyung! Nan himdeureo! Geuman jebal!" kyuhyun dengan wajah berkeringat dengan upaya terakhirnya menyelamatkan buku bunga dari sang hyung bunny nya, kyuhyun memanjat pohon yang ada di samping lapangan.

"Ya! Kau kira aku tak bisa menaikinya eoh?!" sungmin menunjuk-nunjuk kyuhyun yang sudah ada di atas pohon.

"Hyung! Ini sudah sore, sampai kapan kau mengejarku eoh?! Aku ingin pulang.. Leeteuk umma juga pasti mencari mu hyung! Ayolah..lupakan buku ku..kau sudah dapat buku yang ba..YA YA! Jangan naik kesini hyung! YA!" kyuhyun terkejut atas naik nya sungmin ke pohon itu juga, dengan wajah memerah dan terlihat penuh kegigihan.

"Anniyo! Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum aku bisa membawa buku itu! Bukumu kyubear! Kembalikan !" dan terjadilah pertarungan untuk memenangkan buku itu diatas pohon.

"Kembalikan?! Ya hyung! Ini buku ku, kembalikan apanya!? Jangan di tarik-tarik hyung!"

SREKKK!

.

.

Akibat terlalu keras tarik-menarik, buku bunga tersebut sobek di bagian belakang lembarannya.

"Eh..k..kyuhh" sungmin merasa bersalah kepada kyuhyun

"Hufhhtt.. gwaenchana hyung. Sudahlah, aku mau pulang. Kau juga harus pulang hyung, leeteuk umma pasti cemas mencarimu. Aku duluan hyung,"

HUPP dengan cepat kyuhyun meloncat ke bawah.

"Kyuhyun mianhae!" teriak sungmin yang posisinya masih berada di atas pohon.

"Eum, gwaenchana hyung..cepatlah pulang! Annyeong!" kyuhyun tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Eum! Eh kyu! Sobekan kertasnya!" balas sungmin semangat.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun hanya berlalu dan tidak mendengar.

"Ahhh dia tidak mendengar ku,,ish! Baiklah..besok saja, terlebih dahulu turun lee sungmin.." sungmin mencoba menuruni pohon yang lumayan tinggi itu.

.

.

Other place-

"Hufftt tidak apa-apa, sobekan kertas itu sebagai hadiah untuknya jika aku tidak bertemu dia lagi." Kyuhyun, ya..orang itu kyuhyun..berjalan sambil tersenyum penuh kesedihan.

Sesampainya di rumah, kyuhyun membersihkan diri dan makan seadanya, tak ada yang tahu kan? termasuk sungmin dan para readers sekalian, jika kyuhyun hidup hanya di temani pelayan setianya yang turun-temurun menjaga keluarga Cho termasuk kyuhyun. Jangan tanya di mana orang tuanya, hanya kyuhyun yang tahu.

KRINGG..KRINGGG telfon rumah kyuhyun berdering,menandakan panggilan masuk.

"Ne, annyeonghasseyo.." kyuhyun menjawab panggilan telonnya, sesaat setelah dia mandi.

_"__Kyuhyun-ah.."_ Seperti suara wanita paruh baya di panggilan telfon.

"Eum? Leeteuk umma? Ada apa menelfon malam-malam seperti ini? Gwaenchana leeteuk umma?" Kyuhyun yang akhirnya menyadari bahwa yang menelfonnya adalah orang tua sungmin, agak heran mendengar suara parau tersebut.

_"__Sungmin, apakah ada bersamamu? Anak itu belum pulang sampai selarut ini.." _Leeteuk dengan suara parau percis orang yang habis menangis menjelaskan bahwa sungmin belum juga sampai rumah.

"Mwo?! Belum pulang? Tadi kami berpisah di lapangan sekolah umma, aku dan dia menaiki pohon. Aku pulang terlebih dahulu dan dia... aishh! Leeteuk umma, aku tahu minnie hyung dimana, geunyang kaman isseo..aku akan membawanya pulang," Kyuhyun yang menyadari sungmin dimana, segera bergegas menuju tempat yang dituju.

_"__Ne, kyuhyun-ah..gomawo.."_

TUUUTT leeteuk memutuskan sambungan telfon terlebih dahulu

"Eyyy, seolma...minnie hyung...aishh!" kyuhyun bergegas lari setelah menutup pintu rumahnya.

.

.

Setelah 15 menit berlari, akhirnya kyuhyun sampai di lapangan saat mereka bertengkar tadi, dan matanya tertuju kepada pohon yang mengeluarkan suara aneh dan juga bergerak-gerak "liar".

"Huuh..huh.. Ohook! Minnie hyung! Kau masih di sana eoh? Ya! Palli neryeo!" ya, yang membuat pohon yang bergerak liar dan mengeluarkan suara aneh itu tak salah tersangkanya adalah sungmin.

"Eoh? HUWWEEEE HIKSS, KYUBEAR!" sungmin menangis sambil memeluk erat batang pohon rindang itu.

"Ya...kau ini, bisa naik tapi tidak bisa turun...bagaimana bisa?"

"Hikss..aku lupa, aku kan takut ketinggian kyubear.." jelas sungmin yang masih memeluk batang pohon itu erat.

"Kalau kau takut ketinggian, kenapa naik hyung..!" Marah kyuhyun,.

"Ya! Aku bilang aku lupa! Kau ini cerewet sekali! Hikkkss! Palliya! Aku ingin turun kyubear...disini tinggi sekali!" sungmin semakin erat dan mengguncang-guncang pohon itu dengan liar.

"Aishh! Arra! Lompat saja hyung! Aku akan menyanggamu dari bawah..jangan takut, percaya padaku saja." Jawab kyuhyun tegas, dan dia segera mengambil posisi untuk menangkap hyungnya.

"O..Okeyy..1...2..3.." jawab sungmin gugup, perlahan-lahan tangan yang memeluk erat batang pohon itu di lepaskan dan bersiap untuk melompat.

Hupp! Kyuhyun dengan tepat menangkap sungmin.

"Hah..ayo pulang, akan ku gendong hyung.."

"Eungg.." jawab sungmin lemas.

"Kyuhh..malam ini tidur dirumahku ya,ya ya ya..." ucap sungmin di tengah gendongannya menuju rumah sungmin.

"OHOK! Ar..arraseo hyung, ya! Ini sesak! Jangan kau tarik leherku hyung!" jawab kyuhyun berbicara terbata-bata.

"Hehe, arraseo mian."

SKIP TIME- sungmin home

"Hahahahaha aigoo...jadi kau naik pohon tapi tidak bisa turun min? Hahahaha kau ini hahaha" Kangin terbahak-bahak setelah mendengar cerita langsung dari kyuhyun atas kejadian tadi.

"Hahaha, umma kira kau di culik min..ternyata, kau di culik pohon besar hahaha" leeteuk pun tak kalah terbahak nya dengan kangin, kyuhyun pun menahan tawanya.

"Umma! Appa! Geumanhaeyo..ishh!" Sungmin yang sedari tadi mempoutkan bibirnya tanda kesal, mulai marah pada umma dan appanya..

"Huhh..arraseo, arraseo..mianhae chagi, ya sudah kau istirahatlah...umma dan appa juga ingin istirahat, kau pasti lelah memeluk pohon itu min, hahaha" ejek leeteuk sambil menggandeng kangin menuju kamar.

"Ish! Ya! Mwo bwa!? Puas kau menertawakanku?! Isshhh! Menyebalkan!" kesal sungmin, yang sedari tadi melihat kyuhyun masih tertawa sembunyi-sembunyi di belakangnya.

"Anni hyung, mian..ayo kita tidur kajja.." kyuhyun menggandeng tangan sungmin mengajak nya untuk segera beristirahat.

"Eumm.." sungmin pun menuruti apa kata kyuhyun.

.

.

Morning-

"Kyuhyun-ah...ada telfon dari rumah mu!" pagi-pagi sekali, matahari pun belum memunculkan sinarnya, kyuhyun di kejutkan dengan teriakan leeteuk, Kyuhyun segera turun kebawah.

"Gomawo leeteuk umma, Yeobosseyo?" setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, kyuhyun segera menjawab panggilan telfon tersebut.

...

"Jigeumyo? Ne arrasseo.." kyuhyun menutup panggilannya, terlihat raut wajahnya penuh dengan kesedihan.

"Sudah menelfonnya?" leeteuk menengok dari dinding dapur.

"Eum, ah leeteuk umma..bisakah berbicara sebentar?" ucap kyuhyun yang terlihat serius.

"Ne, waeyo kyuhyun-ah..terlihat serius sekali..?" leeteuk berpindah kesamping kursi kyuhyun.

"Aku..akuu, aku tahu ini akan terjadi, sudah waktunya. Leeteuk umma, bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu? Aku, eum sebenarnya aku akan pergi ke jepang bertemu seseorang,aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk melakukan sesuatu." Ucap kyuhyun serius.

"Eum, lalu kapan kau akan pulang?" jawab leeteuk tak kalah serius.

"Butuh waktu lama untuk aku kembali leeteuk umma...dan aku juga tidak tahu kapan akan kembali, tapi suatu saat aku akan kembali." Kesedihan tersirat dari setiap kata-kata yang disampaikan oleh kyuhyun.

"Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba? Lalu apa sungmin tahu kau akan pergi?" terdengar kecemasan juga di setiap kata-kata leeteuk.

"Anniyo, minnie hyung tidak tahu. Makanya aku butuh bantuan leeteuk umma.." ucap kyuhyun dengan wajah memelas.

"Hufftt..geuree, apa yang bisa aku bantu?" jawab leeteuk dengan wajah penuh kesedihan.

"Aku..aku tidak ingin sungmin hyung merasa sedih atas kepergianku, aku tidak ingin sungmin hyung menangisi kepergianku, aku tidak mau sungmin hyung merasa kehilanganku, aku sangat menyayangi sungmin hyung, sangat..." setetes air dari mata kyuhyun keluar bersama kata-kata yang terucap.

"Bisakah...

.

.

kau membuat minnie hyung lupa padaku? Agar dia tidak merasa sedih..aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dia..." kyuhyun kehilangan kata-kata, benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata. Kata-kata permohonan yang telah di rangkainya selama ini hancur sudah ketika membayangkan wajah hyung tersayangnya.

"Lupa padamu? Hah, bagaimana bisa? Kau bukan seminggu dua minggu berteman dengan sungmin kyu! Bertahun-tahun kau tahu? Bagaimana bisa aishh!" leeteuk yang tak terduga juga menangis sambil sesekali meremas kepalanya yang pusing.

"Ada caranya bagaimana dia bisa melupakanku..dengan..

.

.

.

Hypnotherapy...hanya untuk sementara sampai aku kembali umma, di waktu aku kembali aku akan berusaha keras untuk memulihkan ingatannya lagi dengan caraku, cara kita..." jawab kyuhyun serius, dia telah memikirkan ini matang-matang, hanya ini lah satu-satunya cara untuk sungmin bisa melupakan dirinya, dan tidak mengalami kesedihan.

"Huufttt..aku akan memikirkannya lagi, ini juga untuk kebaikan sungmin, kapan kau berangkat? " Leeteuk berfikir keras akan itu.

"Siang ini, kemungkinan aku tidak akan mengikuti pelajaran umma. Orang-orang appa sudah mengurus kepindahan ku."

"Baiklah..umma bisa apa? Kesini, umma ingin memelukmu dan mengingat wangimu, umma benar-benar akan merindukan mu.." leeteuk kembali menangis di sela-sela dia memeluk kyuhyun.

"Nado.. leeteuk umma, aku juga punya permintaan lain yang harus di lupakan sungmin..apa bisa?" kyuhyun agak sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya.

"Eoh? Apa itu?" jawab leeteuk penuh tanya.

"Bisa kah dia melupakan bahwa dia anak yang sering menangis, anak yang lemah dan tergantung dengan orang lain umma?"

"Ya..! kubilang akan memikirkannya terlebih dahulu, jangan kau anggap aku setuju saja dengan cara hypnotherapy mu itu." Jawab leeteuk.

"Arraseo.." kyuhyun kembali memeluk leeteuk erat.

Sungmin room-

"Jangan ingat aku untuk saat ini hyung, hanya percaya aku akan kembali ,pada saat aku kembali aku yang akan mengingatkan mu, sobekan kertas itu dari ku hyung,tunggu aku hyung...Saranghae..."

CUP.. kyuhyun mencium sungmin tepat di bibir, dan tersenyum setelahnya.

"Annyeong.."

BLAMM..pintu tertutup

07.00 PAGI-

"Hoaaammmmm! Nyenyak sekali, Kyubear ? aishh! Pasti sudah pulang. Menyebalkan! Eh..aku belum mengembalikan sobekan kertasnya..dimana ya..ah! igo!" riang sungmin terbangun dan langsung mencari-cari sobekan kertas dari buku makna bunga itu.

"Eum...? ini bukan sobekan kertas, ini juga bagian dari buku bunga nya kyubear! Eoh? H..Hyaa..hyacinth, aish! susah sekali pengucapannya,! Apa ini Hyacinth flower? Kyubear belum pernah memberi tahuku sebelumnya.." ucap sungmin, sambil mebaca dan melihat gambar bunga itu dengan cara seksama.

"Hyacinth..bermakna Kesetiaan,Keteguhan, Kekonsistenan? Mwo?"

To be Continued...

_(Dalam mitologi Yunani nama Hyacinth diambil dari seorang gadis yang dicintai oleh Apollo dan Zephyr. Berlawanan dengan mitosnya, bunga Hyacinth justru berasal dari Mediterania Timur (sebelah selatan Turki sampai utara Israel), sebagian Iran dan Turkmenistan. Bunga ini identik dengan keteguhan cinta, namun warna yang berbeda juga menentukan makna yang lain yaitu biru (kesetiaan), ungu (maafkan aku, duka cita), merah atau pink (permainan), putih (kecantikan, aku berdoa untukmu) dan kuning (cemburu))._

Okkey...annyeong, *di gaplok sama readers.

Author: kok digaplok?

Readers: kemane aja lohh..? lumutan gw nungguin ff ! keburu garing tiba-tiba Cuma update 1 chapter aja!

Author: authornya abis pulang mudik tau... terus terus, banyak tugas kuliah numpuk tau..

Readers: sok sibuk! Trus itu kenapa ff makin kesini tambah gaje!

Author: yah..gaje nama tengah nya author, (-") emang untuk chap ini dibanyakin flasback kyumin nya ders..biar gk bingung sama penasaran si umin kenapa, trus si kyu knpa..

Readers: trus cast lain kapan muncul!

Author: bila memungkinkan part selanjutnya akan di keluarkan cast pembantu aja.

Readers: banyak kurangnya! Aneh bacanya!

Author: yah..kalau aneh bukan author 137winecaffe namanya..ckckck, memang banyak kurangnya author akuin, soalnya bintang utama (read:kyumin) lagi ngambek karena honor nya belum turun. Jadi cast yang lain juga pada mogok kerja, yah..nanti diusahakan saya bagi honor setengah-setengah dulu, biar gak ambekan lagi. (-") ("-) *author kere

Readers: ya udah, klo update tuh yang teratur! Jgn begini lagi!

Author: siap laksanakan! *hormat kaki kanan.

Udah dijelasin tadi, hehehe..mianhae lama update,pdahal sbg author yg baru terjun di screenplays hrus mendapatkan kepercayaan dr readers, nahh ini malah kabur aja. *mabok kupat lebaran soalnya. Ya udah deh, sebagai permintaan maaf ini agak ditambah word ff nya..silahkan baca..^^v

Kalau berminat review untuk chap ini silahkan...*kedip-kedip mata cantik.

Thanks,Gomawo...(^ ^v) 137WineCaffe

11 agustus 2014.


	5. Chapter 5

KYUMIN FANFICTION (YAOI) _THE FLOWERS – "Yellow Tulip Flower"_

Tittle : THE FLOWERS

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Main Pairing : KyuMin

Slight : HaeHyuk, YeWook.

Other cast : HanChul,KangTeuk (yang lain sedang di casting nanti nyusul ^^)

Warning : YAOI,BL,typos,efek samping baca pusing,jalan tidak seimbang dan sebagainya.

A/N : ff kedua yang dibuat dalam bentuk note dan chapter , walau udah sering tapi masih tetep butuh bimbingan. Disini ceritanya agak pasaran, hanya menambahkan pengetahuan tentang bunga yang aku baca di website. Yang mau baca sok, yang gak mau...baca aja yah *pllakk

Walaupun jelek ini FF asli milik saya NO BASHING

Summary : "Bungalah yang selalu mewakili perasaan kita terhadap seseorang yang kita kasihi dan membuatnya sangat berarti dalam hidup. So, just say it with flowers.."

Gomawo ...happy read ^^

Flashback-

Sungmin room-

"Jangan ingat aku untuk saat ini hyung, hanya percaya aku akan kembali ,pada saat aku kembali aku yang akan mengingatkan mu, sobekan kertas itu dari ku hyung,tunggu aku hyung...Saranghae..."

CUP.. kyuhyun mencium sungmin tepat di bibir, dan tersenyum setelahnya.

"Annyeong.."

BLAMM..pintu tertutup

07.00 PAGI-

"Hoaaammmmm! Nyenyak sekali, Kyubear ? aishh! Pasti sudah pulang. Menyebalkan! Eh..aku belum mengembalikan sobekan kertasnya..dimana ya..ah! igo!" riang sungmin terbangun dan langsung mencari-cari sobekan kertas dari buku makna bunga itu.

"Eum...? ini bukan sobekan kertas, ini juga bagian dari buku bunga nya kyubear! Eoh? H..Hyaa..hyacinth, susah sekali pengucapannya,! Apa ini Hyacinth flower? Kyubear belum pernah memberi tahuku sebelumnya.." ucap sungmin, sambil membaca dan melihat gambar bunga itu dengan cara seksama.

"Hyacinth..bermakna Kesetiaan,Keteguhan, Kekonsistenan? Mwo?"

Skip time 07.15 pagi (masih flashback)

"Umma, apa umma melihat kyuhyun pulang tadi?" setelah membersihkan diri, sungmin bersiap kesekolah dan menuruni anak tangga.

"N..ne.. dia bilang harus cepat pulang..." jawab leeteuk dengan suara yang masih terdengar parau dan mencoba untuk menghindari tatapan anaknya.

"Ishh..tidak biasanya dia meninggalkanku, walaupun pulang duluan biasanya dia menungguku bangun dulu!" kesal sungmin, menghentak-hentakan kakinya kelantai berjalan mendekat menuju meja makan.

_"__Nanti kau akan biasa di tinggalkan olehnya chagi."_ Jawab leeteuk dalam hati, dia memang sedang memikirkan usulan kyuhyun, dan berfikir ada benarnya juga dia melakukan itu. Dia tak mau anaknya sedih berlarut-larut nantinya. "Ya...kyuhyun itu tidak mengurusimu saja min...dia juga punya banyak urusan." Kali ini leeteuk membuka suara.

"Arraseo..." jawab sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya tanda kesal.

"Min..hari ini kau tidak usah ke sekolah ya..umma perlu bantuan mu." Ucap leeteuk sambil membuka apron biru mudanya dan duduk di kursi makan.

"Eum? Kenapa tak usah sekolah? Kan ada appa yang bisa membantu umma..lagi pula aku ingin bertemu kyubear , umma..." jawab sungmin.

"Ya...sehari saja tak bertemu kyubear-mu itu tak akan membuat kau semakin pendek kan min...ayolah temani umma ke rumah teman. Umma akan menelfon sonsaengnim-mu untuk meminta izin tidak masuk sekolah hari ini saja." Ucap leeteuk sambil sesekali menyuapkan nasi goreng kemulutnya.

"Ishhh..aku tidak pendek umma! Ini sedang masa pertumbuhan! Arraseo aku ganti pakaian dulu.." jawab sungmin sambil berbalik naik ketangga menuju kamarnya.

Skip time-

sesudah berganti pakaian leeteuk dan sungmin langsung bergegas, di perjalanan..entah apa yang di fikirkan ibu satu anak ini, dia hanya diam saja. Matanya memang fokus terhadap jalanan tetapi entah dimana fikirannya berada.

"Umma..aku tidak pernah kesini sebelumnya, apakah teman baru umma?" tanya sungmin yang baru sampai di rumah seseorang yang leeteuk anggap sebagai teman.

"Anniyo.. ini rumah teman lama umma, hanya umma jarang menemuinya." Jelas leeteuk

"Ah.. begitu, eh..umma itu.. siapa?" setelah paham dengan penjelasan leeteuk, sungmin di herankan dengan sosok anak yang terlihat seperti prajurit dengan wajah yang penuh dengan cat, layaknya tentara perang. Leeteuk dan sungmin mendekat ke bocah tersebut.

"Annyeonghasseyo..." sapa leeteuk ramah,kepada bocah yang masih memunggunginya.

"Eoh? Ahjumma ini siapa?" tanya bocah itu heran.

"Anny..annyeong..ke..kenapa dengan wajah mu?" tannya sungmin sedikit merasa takut dengan wajah bocah itu.

"Eoh? Ah..aku sedang berperang.." jawab bocah itu dengan senyum ramah berbinar di bibirnya.

"Berperang?! Umma! Kajja kajja disini tidak aman umma! Ayo pulang!" ucap sungmin panik sambil menarik-narik heboh pakaian leeteuk.

"Ya..ya.. sungmin-ah, dia hanya bermain kau tahu? Mana ada perang membawa senjata mainan eoh? Ckck dasar kau ini, ya...memangnya kau sedang berperang dengan siapa nak?" tanya leeteuk ramah.

"Eoh? Itu..dengan itu," jawab donghae sambil menunjuk sesuatu dibalik semak-semak berwarna putih dan bulat bergerak-gerak.

"Mwoya igo?" tanya sungmin sambil mendekati objek yang sedang bergerak-gerak di semak-semak.

.

.

.

.

SREKK SREK objek itu keluar dan langsung berlari.

"HUWWWAA! BUNNY!" ucap sungmin riang dan langsung mengejar objek tersebut, yang tak lain adalah kelinci berwarna putih dengan mata bulatnya.

"Eoh? Ada apa dengan anak itu..?" ucap donghae heran, melihat orang mengejar kelincinya tersebut menjerit-jerit histeris bercampur bahagia.

"Oh..hahahaha, jadi kau berperang dengan kelinci? Lawan yang cukup tangguh memang,hahaha... huhh.. Aku Leeteuk, apakah Jaejoong ada dirumah?" tanya leeteuk.

"Eoh? Jaejoong ahjumma? dia di dalam sedang membereskan peralatannya.." jawab donghae dengan mata yang masih tertuju kepada anak yang sudah berhasil menangkap kelincinya itu. Dan langsung memeluk, lebih tepatnya membekap gemas kelinci tersebut dan berjalan mendekat ke arah leeteuk.

"Jaejoong ahjumma?" tanya leeteuk heran dengan panggilan ahjumma yang terdengar tidak akrab

"Ah, aku anak angkatnya..." jawab donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Ah..." ucap leeteuk mengerti.

.

.

"UMMA UMMA! Lihat bunny bunny!" teriak sungmin sambil mengacung-acungkan kelinci tersebut kepada leeteuk.

"Ne chagiya..bunny.." jawab leeteuk.

"Apakah kau saudara bunny-bunny ku yang hilang eoh?"

.

.

.

"Mwo?" tanya sungmin heran.

"Kata Jae ahjumma, ketika ibu bunny melahirkan, sebenarnya ibu bunny melahirkan 2 anak kelinci, tapi setelah 1 minggu satu kelinci hilang, ternyata kau disini? Kau mirip sekali dengan bunn-bunn ku!" ucap donghae senang.

"Eoh? Umma...apakah benar?" tanya sungmin kepada leeteuk.

"Hahahahaha, aigoo..sudahlah, lepas dulu kelincinya nanti main lagi, ayo temui teman umma. Kau..siapa namamu?"

"Aku? Aku Lee Donghae, hehehe" jawab anak itu yang ternyata bernama donghae.

"Ah, donghae-ah..kau mau ikut ke dalam?" tanya leeteuk.

"Tentu, ahjumma kan membawa bunny ku juga...jadi aku harus mengawalnya.." jawab donghae dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Hahahaha..oke.."

.

.

.

Skip time -

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" setelah bertemu dan bercakap-cakap sebentar dengan donghae, leeteuk akhirnya bisa menemui teman lamanya tersebut.

"Aku tidak tega melihat anak ku bersedih Jae, bantu aku..hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya..." jawab leeteuk dengan penuh permohonan.

"Hufftt...baiklah."

"Gomawo Jae, ya..bolehkah aku merawat donghae mu untuk sungmin jae? Sepertinya mereka cocok untuk berteman, aku rasa donghae bisa menggantikan kyuhyun untuk sementara waktu.." ucap leeteuk dengan penuh kesedihan.

"Ya..bawalah donghae untuk menutupi yang telah hilang sementara teuki eonni,aku tidak apa-apa, sepertinya donghae juga sangat senang bersama dengan sungmin." Ucap jaejoong

"Jeongmal gomawo jae, tadinya aku sangat malu untuk mengatakan ini, aku sadar sudah berapa tahun aku tidak mengunjungi rumah mu, aku memang tebal muka jae.." jawab leeteuk menunduk sedih.

"Ya..eonni, aku mengerti kau punya banyak urusan. Kau juga pasti repot mengurusi suami racoon mu itu hahaha" jawab jaejoong menghibur leeteuk.

"Hhaha kau ini jae..."

"Sebentar..." jaejoong menuju ruang tamu dimana sungmin dan donghae sedang bermain. Dan tak lupa membawa segelas air.

"Jae ahjumma, sudah selesai?"tanya donghae.

"Belum hae, cha..sungmin..kau pasti haus kan? coba minum ini.." ucap jaejoong sambil menyerahkan segelas air dan langsung diminum oleh sungmin.

"Gomawo jae ahjumma.." sungmin menaruh gelas dan berjalan ke dapur, tiba-tiba...

.

.

BUKKK..

"Eoh? Jae ahjumma..? dia...juga seperti pasien yang tadi?" tanya donghae,

"Eum hae-ah..dia juga. Teuki eonni bantu aku mengangkat sungmin." Pinta jaejoong yang kesusahan mengangkat tubuh gempal sungmin.

"Ne jae..."

_"__Mianhae Chagiya..."_ sesal leeteuk dalam hati.

.

.

Skip time-

"Eummmhh..." kedua kelopak mata itu bergerak perlahan.

"Ya sungmin hyung! Irreona! Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti bunny kalau begini... irreona!" kesal donghae sambil menggunjang-guncangkan tubuh gempal itu.

"Yah! Hae-ah shikeureo! Kau seperti bel sekolah saja!" kesal sungmin sambil bergerak duduk.

"Hehehe, mian hyung, kau dirumah sekarang...aku juga menginap disini semalam, kau tidak sekolah eoh? Ini sudah jam 07.10 kau tahu?" ucap donghae.

"Ya..ya..dirumah.. aku tahu juga sudah jam 07.10 MWOOO?!" sungmin segera bangkit dari sesi mengumpulkan nyawanya dan langsung lari ke kamar mandi.

Setelah panik, akhirnya sungmin tiba di sekolah dan hampir saja telat jika dia tidak menyelip di gerbang sekolah di detik-detik terakhir jam 07.30.

Class*

"Sungmin hyung..." sapa teman nya.

"Eoh? Changmin-ah, wae?" tanya sungmin sambil merapihkan dasinya yang berantakan sejak insiden terlambat lalu berlari itu.

"Kau pasti sedang sedih ya, makanya kemarin kau tidak masuk sekolah." Ucap changmin.

"Eung? Sedih? Kenapa harus sedih?" tanya sungmin heran atas pertanyaan changmin.

"Ayolah hyung, jangan berbohong padaku, Kyuhyun pindah ke jepang masa kau tidak sedih, kau hanya menutupi keterpurukanmu iyakan?" jawab changmin sambil menopang dagu dengan tangannya di atas meja.

"Eum? Kyuhyun? Pindah?" tanya sungmin.

"Eum...kyuhyun. masa kau tidak tahu? Eiii...nongdamhajima hyung.." ejek changmin sambil menoel-noel pipi chubby sungmin.

"Memang tidak tahu..lagi pula Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun nugu?".

.

.

.

Flashback end.

(kembali ke masa sekarang)

Donghae car-

"Hyung gwaenchanayo? Sepertinya kau sedang tidak sehat, tumben kau tidak mau di jemput di kelas?" ucap donghae, setelah sungmin masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Nan gwaenchana hae-ah..." jawab sungmin, tatapan nya masih kosong semenjak melakukan permainan tadi.

"Hyung...gotjimal hajimasseyo, kau tidak pintar berbohong hyung. Katakan, ada apa sebenarnya?" ucap donghae sambil menatap wajah hyung nya yang tidak seperti biasanya dia lihat.

.

.

.

Sungmin hanya diam tidak menjawab, mungkin dia tidak tahu harus memulai cerita dari mana.

"Baiklah..mungkin hyung butuh waktu. Ah! bagaimana jika kita berkunjung ke kedai Shindong hyung, shindong hyung akan membuat Jajangmyun yang enak buatmu hyung.. besok kan hari minggu hyung, jadi umma tidak akan memarahimu jika kau pulang malam, lagi pula 3 hari kita tidak bertemu, aku...aku merindukan sungmin hyung." Ucap donghae, dibagian kata "merindukan" hampir tidak terdengar, tapi masih terdengar bagi sungmin.

"Ne, hae-ah.. nado bogoshippo.. kajja, kita ke kedai shindong hyung." Ucap sungmin kembali dengan wajah yang terlihat bahagia, ya...ini lah sungmin, kadang terkesan main-main, kadang terkesan seperti memendam sesuatu yang sangat mendalam.

"Hyung, di kedai nanti aku akan menceritakan kejadian sebelum aku menjemputmu hyung hahahahaha! Jinjja jaemisseo! Kau pasti akan terbahak-bahak mendengarnya hyung..!" ucap donghae senang, mengingat kejadian di kedai shindong waktu tadi dengan hyukjae.

"Jinjja? Ok aku jadi penasaran hae-ah.." jawab sungmin tak kalah senang dengan donghae.

"Kau harus penasaran hyung.. cha! Kajja! GO GO SING!" ucap donghae semangat, sambil menghidupkan mobilnya dan mulai meninggalkan sekolah tersebut.

Ke kedai shindong dengan donghae yang terus mengoceh tentang pelanggan baru yang bernama hyukjae tersebut, memang sedikit mengobati perasaan sakit yang tadi sungmin rasakan, tapi tetap masih ada. Setelah 2 jam lebih bercakap-cakap dengan shindong dan donghae, sungmin berniat untuk pulang tanpa donghae, dia tidak mau merepotkan dongsaeng tersayangnya itu. Rumah sungmin cukup jauh dari kedai shindong, jadi sungmin fikir cukup merepotkan jika dia diantar oleh donghae, dia bisa naik bus sendiri, fikirnya.

"Hyung...ayolah, aku antar saja ne?" ucap donghae yang sedari tadi merengek, menolak usulan sungmin untuk sungmin naik bus sendiri.

"Anniyo hae-ah...kau sana, temani shindong hyung. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Jawab sungmin yang masih bersikeras untuk pulang sendiri tanpa donghae.

"Hyuuungg..." ucap donghae sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangan sungmin.

"Hae-ah..." ucap sungmin dengan malas.

"Hehehe, arraseo arraseo! Jika sudah naik bus kau hubungi aku ya hyung, aku pergi..bye" final donghae, donghae pun meninggalkan sungmin.

"Bye..." ucap sungmin sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sungmin berjalan ke halte bus, terbebas sudah dari dongsaeng tersayangnya yang over protective itu menurutnya, tapi entah kenapa sungmin merasa nyaman dengan segala perlakuan yang donghae lakukan kepadanya, menyayangi donghae? Tentu. Sungmin menyayangi donghae seperti tidak ada orang lagi untuk di sayang. Mungkin terlalu berlebihan, tapi seperti itu lah jika di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Sungmin sampai di halte bus, dan duduk sambil menunggu bus tiba.

"Kau dari mana?" tanya orang yang berdiri di ujung halte tersebut, suaranya tidak asing bagi sungmin.

"Eoh? Aku?" tanya sungmin pada diri sendiri, dan memperhatikan orang yang berdiri di ujung halte tersebut, memang di halte tersebut hanya ada mereka berdua. Tidak lucu jika orang tersebut bertanya kepada angin,pasir dan semacamnya. Oke, coret yang itu. Fikiran sungmin berlebihan.

"Bukan, tiang di sebelah mu. Memang siapa lagi orang yang ada disini?!" kesal orang tersebut.

"Kyuhyun-ssi?" heran sungmin, ya.. itu kyuhyun. Tunggu, jarak sekolah dengan halte ini kan lumayan jauh, padahal di sekolah ada halte yang lebih dekat dari pada ini. Lalu, kenapa dia ada disini? Apakah dia sedang mempunyai program diet, makanya iseng-iseng berlari dari sekolah sampai halte ini? Tapi tidak mungkin juga fikir sungmin, dilihat dari keseluruhan, orang ini tidak mempunyai kadar lemak berlebih. Oke coret juga yang ini.

"Kau, kenapa ada disini? Eiiii.. kau seorang stalker ya? Mengaku saja... kau sedang mengikutiku kan? kan? kan?" tambah sungmin dengan percaya diri.

"Memang apa kelebihan mu aku stalker-i? Tidak, aku mengunjungi seseorang. Dan kau, jawab pertanyaan ku tadi. Habis dari mana kau? Meninggalkan game begitu saja, dengan cucuran air mata yang jika di peras pun, bisa untuk membersihkan mobil." ejek kyuhyun, sungmin hanya mempoutkan bibirnya tanda kesal.

"Ya! Kau jahat sekali! Aku tidak mau berbicara dengan mu!" marah sungmin lalu berbalik membelakangi kyuhyun. Andai sungmin tahu, kyuhyun tengah mengulum senyum karena tingkah ke kanakan orang yang dirindukannya ini. kyuhyun tidak bohong, dia memang habis mengunjungi seseorang, dan melihat sungmin dari kejauhan mengobrol dengan seseorang dengan lumayan mesra membuat kyuhyun sedikit merasa cemburu. Lalu dia berniat untuk pulang dan tak sangka sungmin berjalan kearah halte juga.

"Cihh.. kekanakan sekali, sedikit-sedikit bilang orang jahat, sedikit-sedikit meneriaki orang, apa memang begini sifatmu?" ejek kyuhyun sambil menyilang kan tangan didepan dadanya dan fokus melihat kedepan.

"Aku memang kekanakan, lalu apa masalahnya buatmu? Tidak merugikan kau kan?" jawab sungmin, dia juga tak kalah menyilangkan tangan didepan dadan sambil mengangkat dagu tinggi-tinggi, percis dengan apa yang dilakukan kyuhyun, tapi bedanya bibir kyuhyun masih tetap dengan bentuk normal, tapi bibir sungmin maju karena dia mempoutkan bibirnya, jika ada orang yang melihat dari kejauhan, pasti terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih yang sedang bertengkar.

"Memang ada masalahnya buatku, kau bilang tadi tidak mau bicara dengan ku lagi, tapi tadi kau menjawabku. Ckckck benar-benar tidak konsisten." Lagi, kyuhyun mengejek sifat kekanakan sungmin.

"Isshhh!" gusar sungmin.

TAP TAP TAP

TAP TAP TAP

GYYUTT

Dengan cepat sungmin menghampiri kyuhyun dan mencubit pipi Chubby kyuhyun dengan gemas.

"IHHHHH! KAU MENYEBALKAN! MENYEBALKAN!" teriak sungmin yang masih mencubit heboh pipi kyuhyun kanan dan kiri.

"YA! YA! APPO! APP..APPO! KAU GILA! AWW! YAKKK!" teriak kyuhyun tak kalah heboh menyentuh dan mengusap-usap pipi yang di cubit-i sungmin yang terasa panas.

"AKU MEMANG GILA! ISSSHHHH! AKAN KUBUAT KAU MIRIP SHINCAN!" kini sungmin pindah mengacak-acak rambut kyuhyun heboh, tak lupa juga sambil menjambak-jambak halus(?).

"KAU BENAR-BENAR! YAK ! YAK! PABBO BERHENTI! BERHENTI! YAKK! GEUMANHAE MING!"

.

.

.

.

.

Final, bentakan dari kyuhyun memberhentikan kegiatan heboh yang baru saja berlangsung tadi. Nafas yang memburu menahan kesal mereka berdua rasakan. Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang memerah dengan super berantakan dan sungmin dengan pipi yang memerah dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

BRRMMM...TINN TINN

Suara bus terdengar ketika mereka berdua masih diam dan saling menatap marah satu sama lain.

TAP TAP TAP

Sungmin berjalan telebih dahulu ke dalam bus sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya tanda kesal. Dan di susul kyuhyun yang juga masih terlihat marah dengan wajah dan rambut yang kacau. Mereka berdua duduk bersama karena tempat yang lain sudah terisi penuh dengan penumpang lain. Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada yang mau membuka suara dan memulai pembicaraan, sungmin yang terlihat menunduk dan kyuhyun yang memejamkan mata dengan rahang yang mengeras.

.

.

.

SREETT

"Ahjushii! Tolong berhenti disini!" ucap kyuhyun, dan menarik sungmin keluar dari Bus, setelah kurang dari 12 menit bus berjalan, tidak ada diantara satu atau keduanya membuka suara, tidak tahan dengan situasi seperti ini, akhirnya kyuhyun menarik sungmin keluar.

Di perjalanan, sungmin hanya menuruti langkah kaki panjang kyuhyun membawanya, tangannya masih dipegang erat, sangat erat malah, sampai terasa agak sedikit ngilu di pergelangan tangan sungmin. Kemana sungmin akan dibawa, sungmin tidak memikirkan itu, fikirannya berkecamuk, dia masih terbawa suasana sedih di kegiatan ekskul seni tadi sore, dan jangan lupa jika kyuhyun membentak keras tadi, seumur hidupnya menurut sungmin, tidak ada orang yang membentaknya sekeras itu, karena semua orang yang mengenal sungmin tahu kalau sungmin tidak suka dibentak atau dimarahi dengan kasar. Baru kyuhyun, ya kyuhyun yang melakukan itu semua.

CEKLEK BRUKK

Secara tidak sadar, sungmin baru menyadari dia sudah berada di sebuah apartemen. Apartement siapa? Hey.. siapa yang membawa dia kemari? Kyuhyun kan? berarti ini ada lah apartement kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada pembicaraan, mereka hanya berdiri dan masih kyuhyun yang memegang tangan sungmin dengan erat.

"Bicaralah.." kyuhyun membuka suara, walaupun terdengar suaranya bergetar masih memendam kesal.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari sungmin.

"Aku ingin kau bicara.." ucap kyuhyun dengan rahang yang lagi-lagi mengeras, terlihat sorotan mata yang tajam sedang memperhatikan orang yang sibuk menunduk itu, sungmin ya..orang itu sungmin.

"..." lagi, tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulut sungmin, dia hanya menunduk tanpa membuka suara.

.

.

SREETT

"YA! Lihat aku!" kyuhyun meletakan kedua tangannya di pipi kiri dan kanan sungmin, menarik wajah tersebut agar mengahadap kearahnya, dilihat sungmin memejam kan mata sangat erat, entah kenapa..takut mungkin.

"Buka mata mu, kau fikir aku preman pasar yang menakutkan eoh? Ya! Ya! Buka matamu." Kesal kyuhyun melihat sungmin yang begitu ketakutan, akhirnya perlahan-lahan kelopak mata itu terbuka dan manik mata itu memerah, seperti menahan tangis.

"Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis, tidak ada gunanya ditahan-tahan seperti itu, itu tidak membuat kau terlihat tidak cengeng. Menangislah." Ucap kyuhyun, intonasi suaranya lebih rendah dari yang tadi, terkesan lembut malah.

Sungmin menggeleng kasar, matanya masih terlihat menahan tangis walau pada kenyataan nya banyak bulir air mata berjatuhan sewaktu dia menggeleng tadi.

.

.

.

"Kau selalu seperti ini eoh? Menangis didepan orang banyak eoh?" tanya kyuhyun yang masih di jawab gelengan kasar sungmin yang lagi-lagi ketika menggeleng bulir air mata itu berjatuhan lagi, kyuhyun masih menunggu sungmin untuk membuka suara, berbicara sendiri terasa aneh fikirnya.

"Kau ini namja atau yeoja? Sensitive sekali, kita baru bertemu kau sudah memberi tangis mu padaku.. ckck" ucap kyuhyun yang dibalas dengan pelototan lucu sungmin. kyuhyun melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pipi sungmin.

"Mwo? Kau melotot seperti itu? Mau menakutiku eoh?" ejek kyuhyun lagi, dia kini duduk di sofa dekat mereka berdua berdiri tadi. Sungmin masih berdiri di tempat semula.

TAP TAP TAP

Sungmin menghentak-hentakan kakinya kasar mendekat kearah kyuhyun yang duduk disofa.

"Mwo? Kau mau apa? Bicaralah... jika tidak mau bicara sebaiknya kau pulang saja, aku ingin tidur." Ucap kyuhyun yang melihat sungmin dengan pelototan lucunya, kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya di sofa tersebut.

GYYUUTT

"YAK! APPO! KAU INI KENAPA! AWWW SHHH.." lagi, sungmin mencubit kyuhyun, kini di mencubit di bagian pinggang kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

"Mianhae..." akhirnya sungmin membuka suara setelah lama tidak terdengar sedari menaiki bus tadi, dia meminta maaf kepada kyuhyun yang masih mengusap-usap pinggang nya yang terasa panas.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedikit terdiam dari marah-marahnya tadi dan mendengar suara sungmin yang bergetar.

"Sudahlah, kau pulang sana. Aku mau tidur." Ucap kyuhyun mengabaikan permintaan maaf dari sungmin.

.

.

.

"Mianhae...hikkss" isak sungmin, kyuhyun langsung membalikan badannya cepat dan melihat sungmin dengan mata yang memerah, menahan tangis. Walaupun sebenarnya suara isakan sungmin sedari tadi sudah kyuhyun dengar.

"Hikkss..mianhae" tambah sungmin

"Ya..ya, kenapa kau jadi secengeng ini eoh? Aishh!"

SRETT

"Arrasseo, nado mianhae. Gwaenchana tidak usah menangis lagi. Kasihan matamu jadi memerah dan terlihat jelek." Ucap kyuhyun sambil memeluk sungmin, menenangkan.

"Hikks... kau galak sekali hikkss, kau membentakku hikss" isak sungmin ditengah-tengah pelukan kyuhyun.

"Arrasseo arraseo mianhae, aku kan sudah kau cubit beberapa kali tadi...sudah, mianhae mianhae." Ucap kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk pundah sungmin bermaksud menenangkan.

"Euungg..hikss" dengung sungmin, kyuhyun akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sudah sudah,berhenti menangis.. aku bukan bawang merah!" kesal kyuhyun, sebab isakan sungmin masih terdengar walaupun samar.

"Hehehe..." sungmin tertawa setelah mendengar celotehan kyuhyun.

"Begitu lebih baik."

"Kita teman ya sekarang" ucap sungmin sambil memegang tangan kyuhyun dan mengayun-ayunkan kesana-kemari.

"Tidak mau, ya ya! Perhatikan tanganmu, kau ini ganjen sekali eoh?" ejek kyuhyun lagi, dan melepas pegangan sungmin.

"Gomawo chingu-yaa...hehe" ucap sungmin.

"Chingu? Aku bilang kan, aku tidak mau jadi teman mu." Kesal kyuhyun, sudah jelas tadi dia mengatakan tidak mau menjadi teman sungmin.

"Ini 2014, sekarang jaman nya terbalik..yang tadinya iya jadi tidak, yang tadinya tidak jadi iya.."

"Yak! Mana ada peraturan seperti itu!" ucap kyuhyun kesal.

"Makanya, harus diulangi lagi." Ucap sungmin.

"Baiklah.. aku cho kyuhyun, mau sangat mau berteman dengan lee sungmin.." jelas kyuhyun.

SREEEKK _"Baiklah.. aku cho kyuhyun, mau sangat mau berteman dengan lee sungmin.." _Terdengar suara rekaman suara kyuhyun dari handphone sungmin.

"Okeyy...sudah kusimpan bukti pertemanan kita. Hehe" ternyata sungmin mempunyai niat licik terselubung didalamnya, tidak ada jaman terbalik, itu hanya mengelabui kyuhyun agar mau jadi temannya saja.

"Kau licik sekali, semua orang yang ingin kau jadikan teman pasti di perlakukan sama seperti ku." Ucap kyuhyun, dia mengambil buku dari tas lalu mulai memperhatikan buku tersebut, dan tersenyum samar melihat apa yang dibacanya.

"Tidak, baru kau... kau itu liar, jadi harus di jinakan terlebih dahulu.." ucap sungmin pelan, terutama di bagian kata "liar" tapi masih bisa didengar baik oleh kyuhyun.

"Mwo?! Liar?! Yak kemari kau!" ucap kyuhyun, setelah menaruh bukunya dia mengejar sungmin yang ternyata sadar akan terjadi seperti ini dan sudah kabur terlebih dahulu.

"UWWWAA! UMMA! KAU LEBIH MENYERAMKAN DARI PADA GWISHIN UWWWAA !" ucap sungmin yang lari terbirit-birit dikejar kyuhyun.

SRETT BRUGG

"HAH..HAH..HAH.. tertangkap kau bunny.." ucap kyuhyun dengan smirk andalannya, dia merangkap sungmin, lebih tepatnya memenjarakan tubuh sungmin di antara badan kyuhyun.

"Hehehe..mian mian.." ucap sungmin menunjukan tangan peace .

"Tidak semudah yang kau kira Ming.." ucap kyuhyun serius.

"Ming? Nugu?" tanya sungmin, dia melupakan tangannya masih di pegang erat oleh kyuhyun, dan tak lupa mata tajam itu masih menatapnya.

"Neo..."

"Oi? Sejak kapan aku berganti nama?" ucap sungmin bingung. Wajah bingung nya tak luput dari perhatian kyuhyun yang didepannya.

"Hei Ming..."

"Eoh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ingin berciuman dengan ku?"

"Hah...?"

"Yellow Tulip Flower..."

"Mwo kau in...

CUUPPPP

_(BUNGA TULIP Bunga berbentuk lonceng ini sangat populer di Eropa sehingga muncul istilah Tulipomania, atau kegilaan akan bunga Tulip. Orang-orang memberikan karangan bunga Tulip kepada orang-orang yang dikasihinya. Jadi, jika di Hari Valentine ini pacarmu memberimu rangkaian bunga Tulip, hatimu boleh berbunga-bunga. Kalau dia memberimu bunga Tulip kuning, itu pertanda senyum manis mu itu indah. Setiap warna di bedakan di dalam beberapa makna:_

_Tulip flowers: Cinta yang Sempurna_

_Putih : permohonan maaf_

_Merah : percayalah padaku , deklarasi cinta_

**_Kuning : Senyum yang indah_**

_Orange : energi (semangat), hasrat dan gairah_

_Pink : peduli_

_Ungu : kebangsawanan_

_Dua warna : mata yang indah)_

To be Continued...

Haiii... *lambai-lambai cantik

Ketemu lagi sama author 137winecaffe yang bawa chap 5 the flower, kali ini part Yellow tulip flower. Itu maksudnya ada dibawah, biar kalian semua ngerti hehe. Author dapat makna-makna bunga itu gak hanya ngintip-ngintip dari website orang tapi dari buku yang udah pernah dibaca. Okey abaikanlah author dapat dari mana, berasa udah kayak gak sih? Hahahaha

Sebenernya agak sedih dengan review yang agak nurun, yak..gara-gara author juga jarang update jadi readers nya pada ninggalin lapak. (?) tapi thanks khamsa buat yang udh review chap kemaren, walaupun banyak yang reviewnya "next lanjut" doang, *ini termasuk nyindir gk sih? #PLAAK tapi demi tuhaannn! Hehehe, author makasih banget.

Oh yehh..di chapter ini ngelanjutin flasback yang chap 4 kemaren tentang asal-usul (?) kenapa ming bisa lupa sama kyubear, jelas gk? Kalau gak jelas pake teropong biar jelas. Hehe.. terus di chap ini memang dibanyakin kyumin momentnya, yahh walaupun dilihat secara seksama kyu nya kayak ahjushii-ahjushii mesum yang culik anak orang (- -") tapi author berusaha buat bikin part ini jadi kyumin moment yang sweet..

Okehh.. udah mual kali yah readers ngebaca curhatan author ya dah deh...

Terakhir REVIEW SILAHKAN DI JALUR KANAN...

Thanks,Gomawo...(^ ^v) 137WineCaffe

20 agustus 2014.


End file.
